


L'orgueil précède la chute

by Lena_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Drugs, Français | French, Hurt, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, Sex, Slash, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/pseuds/Lena_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré leur attraction réciproque, John et Sherlock n'osent céder à la passion. La frustration est telle que Sherlock invente un stratagème censé leur fournir un exutoire. Une idée de génie, en somme. Et pourtant, il se pourrait que le grand Sherlock Holmes ait commis là un péché d'orgueil. Traduction de Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch (auteure : Lorelei-Lee).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm sinking in the quicksand of my thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wo du schon glaubst, da denk ich noch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/505787) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure : l'idée m'est venue comme ça. Au moins une scène du dernier chapitre m'est venue à l'esprit soudainement et toute l'histoire s'est développée autour. Je l'admets, l'idée de départ est assez tirée par les cheveux, mais laissez-vous porter. L'un des derniers chapitres vous donnera même une explication plausible. Cette histoire sera nettement plus dramatique et moins humoristique que « Never change a running system », mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même plaisir à la lire !
> 
> Avertissement : rien ne m'appartient. Je ne gagne rien, je n'écris que pour le plaisir. Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série Sherlock de la BBC appartient à la BBC, Moffat et Gatiss.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : toute ma reconnaissance à la talentueuse ReachingforHeaven qui a relu ce premier chapitre. Un grand merci à Lorelei qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire.

Entre les pages d'un recueil de poésie se trouve un brin de myosotis séché – bien caché, mais pas oublié –, minutieusement pressé comme un trésor entre deux feuilles de papier de soie violet qui ont parfaitement gardé le bleu délicat des fragiles pétales. Sherlock Holmes en personne conserve sur ses étagères ce recueil ainsi que son contenu banal, et pourtant si précieux.

Le détective a préservé ce spécimen de la flore locale de ses propres mains, car ce myosotis était du même bleu que le ciel le jour où John Watson lui en a offert un bouquet entier.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Cette histoire vous le révélera.

* * *

John H. Watson n'était qu'un homme.

Un homme dont la frustration sexuelle dépassait les limites du supportable depuis quelque temps déjà. Malheureusement, l'objet de ses désirs n'était rien de moins que son colocataire et ami Sherlock Holmes qui, pour couronner le tout, le considérait comme exclusivement hétérosexuel.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de la vérité, mais cette méprise était entièrement de la faute de John.

Au cours de son existence, John avait eu des expériences sexuelles aussi bien avec des femmes que des hommes. À la vérité, il devait toutes ces rencontres masculines à son expérience de soldat. Mais contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades (ceux qui s'étaient montrés intéressés) qui avaient fini par se détourner complètement des hommes après leur service, John y avait pris goût et s'était découvert bisexuel. Néanmoins, depuis sa blessure et son retour à Londres, il n'avait eu aucune relation intime avec quiconque. D'autres problèmes s'étaient révélés plus urgents et il n'en avait tout simplement pas ressenti l'envie.

Cela avait changé subitement dès que Mike Stamford lui avait présenté Sherlock Holmes. Son comportement était encore plus hors du commun que son physique, mais John avait été très séduit par l'un comme par l'autre. Si son intérêt avait d'abord été piqué, John avait été irrémédiablement conquis par le clin d'œil que lui avait adressé Sherlock à la fin de leur première rencontre. On ne pouvait guère faire plus direct et plus explicite. Sherlock n'avait pas non plus semblé désintéressé.

La perspective de partager un appartement avec cet homme fascinant avait déclenché chez John une série de sentiments intéressants qui ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis longtemps.

À commencer par l'attirance. Même si John admettait clairement que Sherlock était vraiment trop bien pour lui, cela ne changeait rien. John n'avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à de telles réflexions et jusqu'à présent, cela lui avait plutôt réussi. Il pouvait se targuer d'un taux d'échec étonnamment faible auprès des hommes et des femmes exceptionnels qu'il avait entrepris de charmer.

Ce serait bien le diable s'il ne parvenait pas tôt ou tard à séduire Sherlock. Après tout, ils allaient partager un appartement et y rester uniquement tous les deux plusieurs heures chaque jour.

La seule chose qui avait réellement inquiété John, c'était le réveil si brutal et puissant de sa libido qu'il pensait profondément endormie.

Cependant, les événements s'étaient précipités et avant même de s'en rendre compte, John s'était trouvé impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre et propulsé dans un tout autre champ de bataille que ceux qu'il avait connus jusqu'à présent.

Puis, il y avait eu ce dîner chez Angelo dont les conséquences allaient se révéler si catastrophiques…

Le dîner pendant lequel il avait détruit toutes ses chances avec Sherlock. Et ce, irrémédiablement. Pourquoi avait-il donc nié avec tant de véhémence être le rencard de Sherlock ?

Les sentiments soudains et puissants qu'il éprouvait envers un homme qu'il ne connaissait en fait absolument pas l'avaient-ils quelque peu troublé ? Était-il à ce point transparent ? Son attirance était-elle écrite sur son front ? Ou était-ce parce que Sherlock n'avait pas du tout réagi à la remarque d'Angelo ? Que ce soit pour démentir ou confirmer, d'ailleurs ?

John ne savait plus lui-même comment, ni pourquoi, mais son esprit de contradiction s'était réveillé et il avait protesté. Précisément pour comprendre au même instant qu'il venait de commettre une erreur stupide, absolument stupide.

Pour regagner le terrain perdu, il s'était ensuite efforcé de découvrir si Sherlock était libre ou non. Même si à Londres, il n'avait personne avec qui partager un loyer et son lit, il pouvait très bien avoir un copain ou une copine dans une autre région du pays.

A posteriori, John devait admettre que cette tentative de drague aurait trouvé sa place dans les annales des pires moments de l'histoire du flirt. Pour sa défense, il ne pouvait qu'invoquer son manque d'expérience. Il n'avait jamais vraiment flirté avec un homme. Dans l'armée, on privilégiait une approche plus directe pour parvenir à ses fins.

La veste qu'il s'était prise avec Sherlock avait été certes prévisible, mais John en avait été si vexé qu'il avait fini par nier en bloc et se présenter comme un homme uniquement intéressé par les femmes. Il aurait pu s'en donner des claques. Mais à cet instant, il avait voulu :  
a) garder la face et  
b) partager tout de même un appartement avec Sherlock. En effet, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait plus imaginer vivre sans cet homme. C'était aussi pourquoi, plus tard cette nuit-là, il avait tiré sans hésiter sur l'agresseur de Sherlock et accepté avoir causé sa mort sans sourciller.

Depuis, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et le pouvoir d'attraction que Sherlock exerçait sur John n'avait cessé de croître au lieu de se dissiper comme l'ancien soldat l'avait à moitié espéré.

Il ne voulait plus quitter cette vie remplie d'excitation, de danger et du plaisir qu'ils en tiraient. Même le son du violon au beau milieu de la nuit ou les organes humains stockés dans le réfrigérateur ne le rebutaient pas.  
Et surtout, il voulait pouvoir continuer à admirer Sherlock, tour à tour en pyjama et robe de chambre, ou en costume et chemise un brin trop ajustés…

Mais, comme nous l'avons dit, John H. Watson n'était qu'un homme après tout. Un homme qui aurait bientôt besoin d'un exutoire à sa frustration sexuelle – ou bien il risquait fort de commettre une bêtise monumentale.

Contrairement à une opinion largement répandue, Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un homme, lui aussi.  
Il avait perdu sa virginité active à dix-sept ans. Quant à sa virginité passive, il avait tout organisé et planifié pour la perdre deux ans plus tard, précisément le jour de son dix-neuvième anniversaire.

Au cours des huit années qui avaient suivi, il avait connu des expériences avec des hommes et des femmes et constaté que le corps masculin et les possibilités qu'il offrait lui plaisaient plus que son pendant féminin. En outre, avec les hommes, il n'y avait guère de risque de se retrouver soudainement piégé dans une relation et marié avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de ces huit ans, son intérêt pour la sexualité et l'érotisme s'était considérablement émoussé. Il s'y était consacré minutieusement et selon lui, avait exploré tous les domaines de manière très détaillée. Autrement dit, la chose commença à l'ennuyer et il cessa simplement de s'y intéresser. Depuis cette époque, il se satisfaisait amplement de quelques séances épisodiques de plaisir solitaire. Heureusement, son corps ne l'importunait pas plus souvent avec certains besoins. Être marié à son travail lui suffisait – exactement comme il l'avait dit à John le premier soir.

_John._

John méritait un chapitre à lui tout seul.

Sherlock avait besoin d'un colocataire. C'était ainsi que tout avait commencé.

Son ancien appartement était devenu vraiment trop petit pour tous ses dossiers, les quantités de papier qu'il gardait et ses expériences. Par ailleurs, son propriétaire n'avait guère apprécié les dommages causés au mur de sa chambre après l'explosion inattendue de l'une d'elles. On avait retrouvé des morceaux de maçonnerie jusque sur le trottoir.  
Ses jours dans ce logement étaient donc comptés. Heureusement, Mrs Hudson, qui avait un faible pour lui et qui lui devait une fière chandelle, avait justement un appartement à louer. Hélas, les affaires du détective ne marchaient pas encore aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu et le loyer était trop élevé pour lui seul. Il était absolument hors de question de demander une aide financière à son frère. Il lui fallait donc un colocataire – c'était encore la solution la moins pénible.

D'emblée, il avait écarté l'idée de partager son toit avec une femme. Tôt ou tard, elle commencerait à exiger que l'appartement reste propre et se mettrait à remplir des récipients avec des végétaux sous prétexte d'égayer leur intérieur.

Sherlock frissonnait d'effroi rien que d'y penser.

Il fallait donc que ce soit un homme, mais pas quelqu'un de séduisant d'après les critères de Sherlock. Après tout, il ne voulait pas être distrait de son travail. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il s'agisse d'un idiot inintéressant. Il aurait fini par l'étrangler le jour même de son emménagement, Sherlock en était certain.  
Il avait donc demandé à Mike Stamford s'il connaissait éventuellement quelqu'un…

Stamford était un peu ennuyeux, mais cultivé. Débonnaire, mais pas une chiffe molle pour autant. Petit-bourgeois, mais sans être étroit d'esprit et surtout : définitivement hétérosexuel. Sherlock était persuadé que Stamford ne connaissait que des hommes semblables à lui-même et c'était précisément ainsi qu'il imaginait le colocataire idéal.

Et voilà que Stamford lui avait ramené John.  
 _John_.  
Patient, mais habitué à obéir aux ordres et doté de nerfs d'acier. Un peu ringard. (Seigneur ! Ces pull-overs !) Mais médecin, donc suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas trop énerver Sherlock. Séduisant ? Pas vraiment dans le sens habituel de grand et beau, mais il avait tout de même suscité un léger intérêt de la part de Sherlock.

À cet instant précis, il aurait dû battre en retraite.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Il lui avait même adressé un clin d'œil… En partie pour découvrir l'orientation sexuelle de John, mais aussi parce que l'envie l'en avait pris soudainement.

Pendant cette soirée mémorable chez Angelo, Sherlock avait su que John était au moins bisexuel et qu'il flirtait clairement avec lui.  
Sherlock avait alors fait la seule chose intelligente – à ses yeux –, qu'il eut faite jusqu'alors concernant John.

Il l'avait envoyé sur les roses.

John avait vraiment été intéressé - et maintenant il se cachait derrière le masque de l'hétérosexualité pure. Un masque si transparent que Sherlock l'avait percé à jour en quelques fractions de seconde. Pourtant, il avait fait semblant de croire son colocataire.

Il était désolé de l'avoir repoussé et d'une certaine façon, il le regrettait aussi, mais avait-il un autre choix que de rejeter les avances de John ? Non.

Même s'il ne voulait pas encourager l'attirance de John, il tenait tout de même à partager un appartement avec lui. Et où dénicherait-il si rapidement un autre colocataire aussi parfait ? Mrs Hudson ne pourrait pas lui garder l'appartement libre encore bien longtemps.

Au fond de lui, Sherlock savait qu'il avait manqué une possibilité de plus de couper toute relation avec John.

Une fois de plus, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Quel changement agréable de voir son talent et son travail susciter non pas des insultes, mais au contraire une admiration franche, respectueuse et émerveillée.

En dépit du bon sens, Sherlock avait donc gardé John comme colocataire.

Il fallait bien avouer que c'était une faiblesse, mais cette petite concession à son ego ne causait de tort à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Au cours des mois, Sherlock avait dû malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence : les conséquences s'avéraient pernicieuses.

Il commençait à désirer John Watson.  
C'était totalement inacceptable.  
Sherlock n'était pas disposé à abandonner, pour la simple satisfaction d'une pulsion, tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble, ce qu'ils étaient devenus : amis, collègues, colocataires.  
Il savait qu'après l'échec d'une relation, de quelque nature qu'elle ait été, il était impossible de retourner dans les eaux sûres du port de l'amitié.

Le pire était que Sherlock pouvait facilement sonder l'âme de John.  
Ce dernier était sur le point de tomber amoureux de Sherlock.  
En outre, John n'accueillait pas favorablement ces sentiments qui naissaient en lui. Sherlock s'en était aperçu aussi rapidement que si cela avait été écrit sur le front de son ami.

Pourtant, John continuait de sortir avec des femmes. Sherlock devait avouer que cela l'amusait beaucoup de voir à quel point il lui était facile de saboter les relations de John avec ces dernières. Il ne manquait jamais de s'adonner à ce plaisir. En son for intérieur, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais s'il ne pouvait pas avoir John, alors personne ne l'aurait. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme... Sherlock n'avait cependant pas bien compris pourquoi John n'avait encore jamais eu de rencard avec un homme. Bien sûr, il l'aurait fait en secret, car il vivait dans l'illusion que Sherlock le croyait hétéro. Pourtant, en secret ou pas, Sherlock l'aurait su si cela s'était produit.

Les sentiments de John envers Sherlock ne cessaient donc pas de grandir.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas le permettre. Le statu quo de leur amitié ne devait être ni menacé, ni modifié. Les deux hommes étaient pourtant de plus en plus attirés l'un par l'autre. Sherlock avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne savait pas comment briser cette spirale infernale qui ne mènerait qu'au malheur.

D'une part, ils avaient besoin d'un exutoire à toute cette tension sexuelle accumulée. D'autre part, il fallait s'assurer que John ne le quitte pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il voulait John en tant qu'homme. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Mais il savait que s'il cédait à cette pulsion, cela détruirait tôt ou tard leur amitié exceptionnelle et leur excellente collaboration professionnelle... Et si un jour, John venait à le quitter, Sherlock n'aurait plus rien : ni amant, ni ami, ni blogueur.

Il voulait l'homme, mais il voulait aussi garder l'ami.

C'était la quadrature du cercle. Autrement dit, Sherlock voulait manger le gâteau tout en le laissant intact.  
Un problème insoluble.

En tout cas en apparence.

Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock fit une observation aussi inespérée que révélatrice et grâce à son cerveau parfait, il mit au point un plan parfait.

Malheureusement, les plans les plus parfaits ont justement tendance à échouer spectaculairement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas d'inquiétude, cette histoire est terminée en VO et la trad est déjà bien avancée. Vous aurez donc 10 chapitres de rebondissements en tout genre. Si ce premier chapitre vous a plu, laissez un petit commentaire. Merci ! Et vive Johnlock !
> 
> Je cherche un(e) bêta dispo pour mes différents projets de traduction et notamment la suite cette histoire.  
> Si vous êtes intraitable et incollable sur l'orthographe et la grammaire  
> Si vous avez l'habitude des lemons en français  
> Si vous comprenez l'anglais et même, soyons fous, l'allemand  
> Si vous êtes fan de Johnlock, voire Mystrade
> 
> CONTACTEZ-MOI ! (Mon adresse est dans mon profil)


	2. The boy in the bright blue jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure : les titres des chapitres seront toujours des extraits de chansons de David Bowie, mon premier grand amour. C'est la première raison. La deuxième est liée à une interview de B. Cumberbatch dans laquelle il déclare s'être énormément réjoui que David Bowie, lui aussi, trouve « Sherlock » génial.
> 
> La boucle est bouclée, de mon premier amour à celui du moment. C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

_**The boy in the bright blue jeans** _

_**(Tiré de « Lady Stardust » de David Bowie)** _

John avait enchaîné les rencards en espérant apaiser sa libido désormais ravivée grâce à Sherlock. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la même chose, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas encore abandonné tout espoir. Parmi ses nombreuses rencontres, il y aurait peut-être une femme, qui éventuellement... Avec laquelle il pourrait s'imaginer...

En réalité, malgré son penchant pour les hommes, John n'avait jamais douté de rencontrer un jour une femme dont il tomberait amoureux, qu'il épouserait et avec laquelle il fonderait une famille. Être avec un homme était certes très excitant, mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie dans une relation homosexuelle épanouie.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Sherlock, son rêve de posséder un pavillon à partager avec une femme et 1,9 enfant, comme lui promettaient les statistiques, perdait de plus en plus de son attrait.

Il s'énervait de la facilité avec laquelle Sherlock éloignait ses nombreuses conquêtes (voire incitait John à les faire fuir lui-même), mais il ne tentait pas grand-chose pour l'en empêcher. Les femmes l'intéressaient toujours, mais désormais, il préférait l'excitation de la conquête à la félicité de la victoire.

John avait de temps en temps brièvement envisagé de retenter quelque chose avec un homme. Peut-être que cela l'aiderait à le désintoxiquer de son obsession pour Sherlock. Bien sûr, cette aventure devrait rester un secret, mais ce ne serait pas un problème insurmontable. Cacher quelque chose à Sherlock n'était pas une mince affaire, mais John était certain qu'il y parviendrait.

Il commença donc à chercher autour de lui. En toute honnêteté, il devait avouer que ses tentatives étaient plus que timides. Mais au final, c'était sans importance.

Plus il cherchait, plus il prenait conscience que dans tout Londres, il ne se trouvait aucun homme qui arrivât à la cheville du célèbre détective.

Peut-être même aucun dans toute la Grande-Bretagne.

_Sherlock_.

L'homme qui ne cessait d'intriguer John.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la remarque d'Angelo. Il s'essaya même à l'art de la déduction.

Les faits étaient les suivants :

Angelo avait pensé qu'il était le _rencard_ de Sherlock.

Angelo connaissait Sherlock depuis des années.

Sherlock avait déjà dîné dans son restaurant par le passé.

Angelo devait donc avoir de bonnes raisons de croire que Sherlock puisse inviter un _homme_ à dîner.

Conclusion ?

Sherlock devait au moins être bisexuel, comme lui. John n'avait pourtant pas remarqué quoi que ce soit en ce sens, même si Sherlock s'exprimait parfois de manière peu conventionnelle et se comportait assez souvent avec excentricité, il n'avait jamais constaté un quelconque intérêt amoureux chez le détective.

Les arguments contre :

John avait vu Sherlock flirter avec Molly.

Sherlock préférait-il les femmes alors ?

Cependant, Sherlock n'usait de son charme que lorsqu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose, comme avec Molly. Il n'était jamais sorti avec elle, n'avait jamais discuté avec elle juste pour le plaisir.

Y avait-il d'autres possibilités ?

Le soupçon s'imposait de plus en plus à son esprit : Sherlock était peut-être asexuel.

Mais il lui arrivait de laisser éclater ce charme, ce sourire, cet intérêt sincère pour John et son opinion !

Cependant, il ne lui avait jamais lancé un regard... Un regard ardent, un regard entendu que John reconnaîtrait et comprendrait, car dans sa vie il avait été plus d'une fois le destinataire de telles œillades.

Sherlock se refusait farouchement à le regarder ainsi.

Sherlock avait-il choisi de vivre dans la chasteté parce qu'il était réellement et irrévocablement _marié_ à son travail ?

Quelle que soit la raison derrière l'absence de regards significatifs (hétérosexualité, asexualité ou abstinence), aucune ne plaisait à John. Il abandonna ses tentatives de déduction et commença à entreprendre de longues promenades solitaires.

Au fil du temps, les promenades de John prirent une tendance inquiétante à le mener dans les quartiers interlopes de Londres. Cela semblait toujours se produire par hasard. John marchait tranquillement et quand il levait les yeux : _oups !_ Il se trouvait soudain dans cette zone.

Au bout d'un moment, John arrêta de se voiler la face et un certain soir de printemps étonnamment doux, il dirigea délibérément ses pas dans cette direction.

Cette partie de la ville était constituée d'une mosaïque de bars et de pubs louches, de publicités clignotantes aux couleurs vives et de recoins sombres.

On n'y rencontrait jamais de passants _normaux_. En revanche, on trouvait un certain nombre de jeunes hommes oisifs, appuyés aux lampadaires ou adossés au mur, seuls ou en petits groupes. La plupart étaient légèrement vêtus ou portaient au moins une chemise largement déboutonnée. Leurs regards se firent interrogateurs lorsque John passa devant eux. Il était souvent venu ici, mais il n'avait jamais abordé personne. Il avait souvent envisagé de le faire, mais n'était jamais passé à l'acte.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait différent.

Aujourd'hui, il adresserait la parole à un de ces prostitués.

Sa frustration sexuelle avait atteint un tel niveau que se caresser fiévreusement sous la couette ne lui suffisait plus.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait la queue d'un autre homme. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il grimaça lui-même en pensant à la grossièreté de la formule, mais on ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'enjoliver. Il n'avait pas taillé de pipe depuis plus d'un an. Ce soir, son envie était impérieuse. C'était ça ou devenir fou.

Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer lui-même. Peut-être que la solitude lui pesait. Ces derniers temps, Sherlock sortait sans lui de plus en plus souvent et marmonnait quelque chose à propos de morgue, de laboratoire, de bibliothèque, de recherche et d'expérience. Quand John avait une fois osé lui demander des précisions, Sherlock s'était montré particulièrement irrité :  
– Si j'avais voulu rendre des comptes sur chaque minute de ma vie, j'aurais pu tout aussi bien demander à Molly d'être ma colocataire.

Tels avaient été ses mots exacts.

Il faut bien avouer que John avait été quelque peu blessé, mais c'était Sherlock, après tout. Néanmoins, cette remarque était probablement la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant dans ce quartier à la recherche... À la recherche de quoi en réalité ?

Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même, mais il croyait qu'il trouverait la réponse sur le moment. Il avait brièvement pensé choisir un jeune homme grand, mince et brun comme Sherlock, mais cela l'aurait sûrement déprimé après coup. Et une raison de déprimer en plus de toutes les autres, ce n'était vraiment pas ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie. Pas question de choisir un grand brun. Tout le contraire alors ? Petit et blond ? John eut un petit rire. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se tenir devant un miroir. Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore à un compromis, un rire clair et sonore parvint à ses oreilles. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un mouvement vif. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Cette agitation provenait d'un homme qui lui tournait le dos. Il tenait une cigarette de la main gauche et faisait de grands gestes. John observa attentivement le dos _de l'homme ? Du garçon ?_

Jean délavé près du corps, chemise ouverte de la même couleur et de la même matière portée au-dessus du pantalon. Il était grand, mais probablement moins que Sherlock, car le jeune homme portait des santiags noires à talons. Il était mince, avec des cheveux courts dont la couleur hésitait entre le blond foncé et le châtain clair délavé. Ils étaient aussi courts, voire plus courts que ceux de Sherlock, mais beaucoup plus bouclés.

L'un des hommes du petit groupe qui l'entourait sembla avoir remarqué les regards de John, car il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme en jean. Ce dernier se retourna, observa John et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche chaloupée.

La ressemblance avec Sherlock était frappante. Sa bouche avait presque la même forme que celle du détective, ses pommettes étaient un peu plus pleines, mais non moins saisissantes. Toutefois, ses mouvements affectés, mutins, excentriques, séducteurs, mais aussi ses yeux noisette et sa voix aiguë et claire qui portait une trace d'accent étranger gommaient très fortement les similitudes avec Sherlock.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, _chéri_? demanda le jeune homme.

Il regardait John dans l'expectative, la main droite lascivement posée sur la hanche. Sur son torse imberbe et immaculé brillait une chaîne en argent sans pendentif.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? s'entendit John demander.

L'homme minauda en souriant.

– Comment voudrais-tu que je…

John secoua énergiquement la tête.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? répéta-t-il.

Quelque chose changea dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

– Peter, répondit-il.

John secoua la tête et l'homme ricana.

– Bon d'accord, finit-il par dire. Pierre. Je m'appelle Pierre. Si tu veux, je peux aussi te dire plein d'obscénités avec un accent à couper au couteau… ou même ne parler qu'en français.

– Sans aucun accent, ce n'est pas possible ?

Pierre eut un sourire surpris.

– Rares sont ceux qui le remarquent. Tu as une bonne oreille.

Après un moment d'attente, il se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi ? Je ne veux pas te bousculer, mais…

– Non, pas de problème… Je veux dire… bredouilla John nerveusement. Je... euh... une pipe ? dit-il.

Il eut l'impression d'être le dernier des idiots.

– Pas de problème.

Il rit encore.

– J'ai toujours été doué en langue ! Mais seulement avec une capote. C'est 20 livres. Pour une éjac' faciale, c'est 30.

Le ton était très posé, très commercial, mais toujours sympathique et intéressé.

À sa plus grande honte, John sentit ses oreilles rougir.

– Non… plutôt le contraire…

– Oh ? fit-il, étonné. Tu veux me tailler une pipe ? Ça n'arrive pas souvent. OK... Disons 15. Moi, ça m'est égal, mais avec ou sans capote ?

– Avec.

– Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné. Bon, tu veux faire ça où ? Tu as une voiture ? Sinon, le patron du bar là-bas derrière nous laissera utiliser les toilettes pour 5 livres. Si tu veux une chambre, c'est plus cher. On peut aussi aller là, dans le parc...

– Il n'y a pas de policiers dans le parc ?

– On a quelqu'un qui fait le guet. Dans le parc, alors ? Viens, suis-moi.

Alors que John suivait Pierre dans le parc, il avait l'impression de se déplacer dans un rêve. Sa tête lui semblait pleine de coton, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol, les bruits étaient comme assourdis.

Les bords de son champ de vision s'étaient brouillés et la seule chose qu'il voyait encore distinctement était le balancement de ces hanches moulées dans un jean délavé qui brillaient d'un reflet mat dans l'obscurité du parc, comme un feu follet.

John espérait que ce feu follet ne le mènerait pas à sa perte, mais il n'en était pas si sûr. Il le suivit pourtant sans hésitation, toujours plus loin jusqu'à un banc dissimulé au cœur des buissons.

Pierre s'arrêta et fit face à John.

– L'argent, dit-il. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.  
Il tendit la main droite et agita impatiemment les doigts.

John lui plaça les billets dans la main et Pierre n'y jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de les glisser dans la poche droite de sa chemise. D'une certaine façon, John était soulagé qu'il n'ait pas recompté. Cette méfiance l'aurait sûrement vexé. Pierre sortit un préservatif de sa poche gauche.

– À qui l'honneur ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

– Vas-y, répondit John d'une voix incertaine.

L'idée de toucher le pénis encore flasque de Pierre pour susciter une érection avant de lui enfiler le préservatif le rebutait. Il voulait encore conserver un semblant d'illusion, il voulait se persuader un peu plus longtemps que l'autre avait aussi envie de lui, l'attendait déjà désireux… John savait que c'était complètement idiot, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Pierre haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, déboutonna son jean et baissa sa braguette.

John déglutit nerveusement.

Pas de sous-vêtement.

Rasage complet.

Et une érection à laquelle John ne s'attendait pas. Il se demandait même comment elle avait pu se produire dans un jean aussi étroit.

Pierre poussa un soupir soulagé et voluptueux quand son sexe fut entièrement libéré. Un sourire complice flotta sur ses lèvres.

– Surpris ?

– Un peu, admit John en se raclant la gorge.

– Tu me plais. Ça facilite les choses, expliqua Pierre.

Ce dernier baissa son jean jusqu'aux genoux, s'assit sur le banc les jambes largement écartées, déchira l'emballage avec les dents et déroula le préservatif sur sa verge.

– OK, tu peux y aller, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.  
Sans un mot, John s'agenouilla devant lui.

Les battements de son cœur étaient presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. Ses sens étaient tellement à fleur de peau qu'il en eut brièvement le vertige. Dès qu'il posa la main sur le sexe tendu de Pierre, tout disparut à nouveau dans un étrange brouillard gris.

Pierre poussa un léger gémissement et John leva les yeux. Le jeune homme avait rejeté la tête en arrière au-dessus du dossier. Sa chaîne en argent accrocha brièvement la lumière de la lune avant de se confondre à nouveau avec la pâleur de son torse. Le regard de John glissa sur sa gorge dénudée et offerte jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure qui ressemblait tellement à celle de Sherlock et qui se trouvait à cet instant malmenée par une rangée de dents régulières.

Sherlock.

John ferma les yeux et pensa à des choses dont il avait honte le jour et qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit.

Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche et dirigea le sexe de Pierre entre ses lèvres.

Il gémit involontairement. Comment avait-il pu s'en passer pendant aussi longtemps ? Comment donc ? Il fit glisser le sexe de Pierre de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche avec avidité, presque au point de provoquer un haut-le-cœur.

Tout en lui criait _PLUS_ , mais il avait beau vouloir, ce n'était pas possible. John avait déjà eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de le regretter. Il remonta lentement puis adopta un certain rythme. De temps à autre, il s'interrompait pour ne stimuler que le gland avec sa langue.

Un gémissement guttural lui parvint aux oreilles, mais ce fut le seul son que son partenaire laissa échapper.

John sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et il sut que cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Pendant un court instant, il regretta de ne pouvoir sentir le goût de l'autre sur sa langue, mais des doigts étrangers agrippèrent brièvement ses cheveux et il n'y pensa plus.

John caressa les cuisses étonnamment froides de Pierre avant de glisser ses mains sur ses bourses pleines dont la chaleur formait un contraste excitant par rapport au reste de son corps et à l'air frais de la nuit.

Avec douceur, mais détermination, il les fit rouler entre ses doigts et les caressa avec ferveur. Un hoquet de surprise et un gémissement rauque furent la seule mais ô combien satisfaisante réaction. Les testicules de Pierre étaient si lourds et tendus, l'apothéose était imminente.

John le regrettait un peu, il aurait bien aimé prolonger le plaisir. Il aimait voir ses partenaires ivres de désir inassouvi au point d'en perdre la raison. Cela lui donnait une impression de pouvoir que rien au monde ne pouvait remplacer.

Il sentit les doigts de Pierre s'attarder sur son cou et ses hanches tressaillir d'impatience involontairement. John abandonna ses bourses et agrippa fermement ses cuisses. Il voulait le sentir au fond de sa gorge, mais pas s'étouffer en cas de geste malheureux.

John prit soin de respirer par le nez. Il avala le membre dur et chaud encore plus profondément, puis il déglutit.

Un gémissement.

John déglutit encore.

Un juron contenu, incompréhensible.

John aurait bien souri, mais ses lèvres étaient trop occupées à cet instant.

Il contracta encore les muscles de sa gorge et le prit encore un peu plus loin avant de pousser un gémissement.

Oui.

Voilà.

C'était comme une vague, un souffle, encore ces gémissements rauques et enfin les pulsations dans sa gorge.

John se recula un peu et gémit de contentement.

Oui.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu, exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin.

Pierre poussa un léger soupir, puis il s'exclama :

– Mon Dieu, tu aimes ça, sucer des bites, pas vrai ? Tu es diablement doué.

John sentit une rougeur involontaire enflammer ses joues. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un vocabulaire aussi cru dans un tel contexte. La réflexion était cependant dénuée de tout mordant et laissait seulement transparaître une légère surprise. John réussit à maîtriser son embarras, à prendre cette remarque comme un compliment et même à en tirer un peu de joie et de fierté.

John se releva, les genoux légèrement endoloris et vit Pierre retirer le préservatif, le nouer et le mettre dans sa poche de chemise.

Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard étonné de John, il eut une réflexion étrange :

– On ne va quand même pas polluer.

Une fois debout, il se rhabilla et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrejambe de John.

Pierre fit la moue et avant même que John ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, l'autre avait plaqué la main entre ses jambes.

John en eut le souffle coupé, il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait une érection.

– Tu ne veux pas que je...? demanda Pierre – John était sûr que le ton rauque de sa voix n'était que comédie.

John gémit involontairement en sentant Pierre masser doucement son sexe qui formait une bosse sous le tissu de son pantalon.

Non, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il n'avait pas non plus imaginé que sucer un prostitué l'exciterait autant. À l'origine, il voulait simplement le faire, enregistrer la séquence dans son cerveau, et plus tard, dans la solitude de sa chambre, remplacer les traits de l'étranger par ceux de Sherlock et se caresser au calme en revivant ces instants. Il pensait que cela lui apporterait un certain soulagement et une sérénité mentale, mais à cet instant, tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui ressemble tellement à Sherlock qu'il puisse presque se passer de retoucher la pellicule de ses souvenirs.

Devait-il accepter ?

Ici, dans un parc public ?

John H. Watson était-il le genre d'homme à faire cela ?

Avant son retour à Londres, la liste des _Choses que John H. Watson ne ferait jamais_ était encore très longue. Après sa rencontre avec Sherlock, la liste se raccourcissait pratiquement de jour en jour.

Le voulait-il ?

Automatiquement, il se pressa un peu plus contre les doigts qui le caressaient.

– Avec la main ? Pour cinq livres ? roucoula Pierre.

Toute illusion disparut comme un rideau de brume se dissipe un matin ensoleillé.

Confus, John ouvrit les yeux. Quand les avait-il fermés ?

Deux yeux marron le scrutaient. Interrogateurs, curieux, peut-être un peu intéressés... Mais sûrement uniquement par la perspective d'un peu d'argent facile.

John avala sa salive. Non, ce n'était pas un amant. Ce n'est même pas une aventure d'un soir, un homme qu'il aurait trouvé dans un bar. C'était un prostitué qui faisait cela, non parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'il était payé pour.

John savait tout cela, bien sûr. Pourtant, devant le fait accompli, tout lui semblait plus vrai, plus tangible et en même temps inconcevable.

– Non, répondit John en secouant la tête.

Pierre sembla déçu et retira sa main. John se réprimanda intérieurement pour sa naïveté. Bien sûr que Pierre était déçu, cela aurait été de l'argent aisément gagné.

– Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ? demanda Pierre.  
Il sortit une cigarette d'on ne sait où et la plaça entre ses lèvres, mais sans l'allumer.

– John.

– John... répéta Pierre avec un sourire.

De la manière dont il l'avait prononcé, on aurait plutôt cru entendre _Jean_. John ne savait pas encore si cela lui plaisait. La sonorité était tellement plus douce et mélodieuse que celle dont il avait l'habitude.

Pierre reprit la cigarette entre ses doigts et la pointe rosée de sa langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure charnue pour ôter une miette de tabac égarée.

– Alors... John, tu es d'ici ? interrogea Pierre de sa voix claire, qui était si désagréablement différente de l'agréable voix de baryton de Sherlock.

– Je veux dire...  
Pierre se mordit la lèvre et tressaillit légèrement. À cet instant, John remarqua à quel point sa lèvre inférieure était rouge foncé. Il avait dû se mordre la lèvre tout le temps pour ne pas faire de bruit. John sentit un frisson de fierté le parcourir.

– Est-ce qu'on va se revoir ? continua Pierre en remettant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Il sortit un briquet de nulle part, comme la cigarette auparavant, mais il ne l'actionna pas.

– Je ne sais pas..., énonça John lentement.

Oh non ! Certainement pas. Cela ne se reproduirait pas ! Il ne recommencerait jamais une chose pareille. Rien que cette fois s'était avérée une erreur monumentale et personne ne devrait jamais l'apprendre. Jamais. Sous aucun prétexte.

– Je ne crois pas, non, répondit John.

Pourtant, au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, il sut qu'il mentait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remarque de l'auteure :  
> Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont s'organise la prostitution masculine à Londres. J'ai demandé à Google, mais il semble que je n'ai pas saisi les bons mots clés. Je ne sais pas comme cela se passe là-bas, ni comment fonctionnent les tarifs. J'ai donc tout inventé. Si quelqu'un en sait plus, communiquez-moi vos informations, s'il vous plaît. Je vous en serai reconnaissante.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : ce chapitre n'a été relu que par moi et j'ai beau l'avoir relu 10 000 fois, il est bien possible que des fautes aient échappé à ma vigilence. Si vous repérez une horreur, dites-le moi.


	3. How you turned my world you precious thing

**How you turned my world you precious thing**

 

**(extrait de la chanson de David Bowie _Within you_ tirée du film _Labyrinth_ )**

 

 

 

Peu après le départ de son client, Pierre pénétra quelques rues plus loin dans un immeuble miteux, gravit un escalier décrépi et entra dans un appartement au troisième étage.

Assailli par un lourd parfum musqué, il fronça le nez de dégoût.

 

            – Ola ! s’écria l’homme qui lui avait fait remarquer John. Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ?

 

            – Ramon, ton faux accent devient chaque jour plus exécrable, répliqua Pierre sèchement.

 

Ramon éclata de rire.

            – Il faut bien que je m’entraîne, dit-il soudain dans un anglais parfait. Et alors ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Ça a marché ?

 

            – Ça n’aurait pas pu mieux fonctionner.

Involontairement, Pierre ferma les yeux un moment et un petit soupir s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres meurtries.

 

Ramon sourit largement.

            – Tu l’as bien mérité. Ma part ?  
À ces mots, une lueur de regret traversa son regard.  
            – Les bons comptes font les bons amis, ajouta-t-il. Le loyer ne se paye pas tout seul, et depuis que tu as emménagé ici...

 

            – Comme si j’étais une charge... répliqua Pierre d’un ton traînant, mais avec bonne humeur.  
Il chercha dans sa poche de chemise, mais n’en sortit que le préservatif usagé.

 

            – Oh bon sang, non... Ça, tu peux le garder, s’exclama Ramon d’un air faussement dégoûté. Je veux du cash. Du cash sinon rien !

 

            – Arrête, on n’est pas dans _Pretty Woman_ , rétorqua Pierre en grimaçant. C’était juste la mauvaise poche.  
Il sortit les 15 livres de son autre poche et tendit les billets à Ramon.  
            – Voilà, tu peux tout prendre si tu veux.

 

            – Si je veux... Ramon s’empara vivement des billets et les compta. Par ici la monnaie. J’ai besoin d’un piercing au téton d’urgence.

 

Pierre fit une moue un peu écœurée, mais ne dit rien.

Il reporta son attention sur le préservatif usagé qu’il tenait encore dans son autre main.

            – Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va quand même falloir que je me débarrasse de ça chez toi. Je ne veux pas que mon ADN tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

 

            – T’es vraiment paranoïaque, tu sais ? répliqua Ramon impassible.

 

            – L’enjeu est trop important, répondit Pierre avec un sourire étrange. Je n’ai pas le droit à l’erreur.

 

            – Tu te rends compte que tu es parfois flippant ? dit Ramon, toujours aussi imperturbable.

 

            – Si tu le dis, se contenta de répondre Pierre avant de commencer à se déshabiller.

 

 

Les semaines qui suivirent, John réussit encore à se convaincre que _cette chose_ – comme il nommait en secret sa première expérience de la prostitution – ne se reproduirait pas et qu’elle avait eu l’effet souhaité.

 

Les souvenirs de cette soirée avaient largement alimenté ses fantasmes masturbatoires. De ce point de vue, les quinze livres investies s’étaient avérées rentables. Comme ses activités au lit et sous la douche le satisfaisaient nettement mieux, il avait regagné un certain équilibre, et pas uniquement vis-à-vis de Sherlock d’ailleurs.

Il supportait les chemises étroites, les bas de pyjamas et la robe de chambre avec un sang-froid remarquable. Il osa même espérer être _guéri_ de sa passion funeste pour son ami jusqu’à ce mardi après-midi maussade où Sherlock eut l’idée de sauter tout habillé dans la Serpentine de Hyde Park pour récupérer un indice.

 

Peu de temps auparavant, John et Sherlock encore installés avec Lestrade et Donovan à bord d’un véhicule banalisé – sur l’insistance de Sherlock – avaient emprunté West Carriage Drive avant de tourner dans l’une des allées piétonnes. Scotland Yard avait reçu une information sur _la mariée disparue_ , une affaire qui, depuis plusieurs jours, passionnait la population, tenue en haleine par la presse à scandale.

 

Les recherches de Sherlock qu’il avait commencées à la demande du marié avaient pointé presque simultanément dans la même direction. Quelques jeunes policiers qui avaient sécurisé la zone pour préparer leur arrivée attendaient déjà sur place. Ensemble, ils se tenaient à proximité du pont de la Serpentine et regardaient dans les profondeurs opaques du lac.

 

Depuis la rive, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Lestrade venait justement de demander l’intervention des hommes-grenouilles quand Sherlock, harnaché de pied en cap et sans dire un mot, piqua une tête dans les eaux troubles et disparut immédiatement.

 

            – Non, mais c’est pas vrai... John ! hurla Lestrade en adressant à John un regard courroucé, alors que seules quelques bulles d’air à la surface du lac trahissaient encore la présence de Sherlock.

 

            – Et il faudrait que je fasse quoi là ? répondit John tout aussi énervé. Plonger moi aussi ?

 

            – Mais j’ai déjà demandé les hommes-grenouilles ! s’emporta Lestrade. Il a bien entendu que j’avais demandé leur intervention, non ? Il était juste à côté de moi ! John ! Vous m’avez bien entendu, vous aussi...

 

John leva les yeux au ciel.

            – Oui, j’ai entendu que vous aviez demandé l’équipe de plongeurs. Et lui aussi. Mais bon sang, Lestrade ! Vous savez bien comment il est !

 

Lestrade soupira et se frotta les yeux.

            – Sally ? Est-ce qu’on a encore une couverture ou quelque chose dans la voiture ?

 

            – Comment est-ce que je le saurais ? répondit Donovan avec une touche d’insolence.

 

Lestrade retira la main qui couvrait ses yeux et lui lança un regard noir.

 

            – Peut-être en allant regarder vous-même ? demanda-t-il sur un ton si poli que Donovan, et même John, tressaillirent.

 

            – Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire si ce taré... commença Donovan avant d’être interrompue par un des jeunes policiers.

 

            – Euh, monsieur... dit-il d’un ton hésitant en se tournant vers Lestrade.

 

            – Oui, quoi ? répondit ce dernier agacé.

 

            – Monsieur... Ça fait un petit moment qu’il est sous l’eau, fit remarquer le jeune policier en pointant vaguement du pouce par-dessus son épaule dans la direction des bulles d’air.

Ou tout du moins là où elles étaient encore visibles un instant auparavant.

            – Je veux dire... Peut-être qu’on devrait aussi appeler une ambulance ? ajouta-t-il.

 

Lestrade lança à John un regard exaspéré et interrogateur.

            – Combien de temps un homme peut-il plonger ?

 

John ne réagit pas. Il fixait désespérément la surface de l’eau dans l’espoir de voir monter de nouvelles bulles.

 

            – Bon sang ! Combien de temps peut- _IL_ plonger ? s’exclama Lestrade.

 

            – Je ne savais même pas qu’il pouvait nager ! répliqua John. Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir combien de temps il peut...

 

À ce moment, la tête de Sherlock brisa les flots. Hors d’haleine, le détective prit une bouffée d’air avant de replonger aussi sec.

 

            – Je vais le tuer, soupira John avec soulagement.

 

            – Chacun son tour. Moi d’abord, gronda Lestrade.

Puis il jeta un coup d’œil singulier à John.

            – À votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai autant de cheveux gris ?

 

John éclata de rire à cette remarque et Lestrade se joignit à lui après une courte hésitation.

            – C’est étonnant que vous soyez encore si blond, John, remarqua-t-il entre deux gloussements, alors que John essuyait les larmes d’hilarité qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

 

            – Ils sont tous cinglés, marmonna Sally Donovan à demi-mot.

Énervée, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture en secouant la tête afin de chercher une couverture pour le Cinglé en chef.

 

Lorsque Sherlock refit surface, il rejoignit la berge en nageant énergiquement. Il jeta aux pieds de Lestrade un amas de tissu trempé.

            – La robe de mariée de la dame. Cela devrait nous donner suffisamment d’indices, dit-il avec sa condescendance habituelle. Vous pouvez tout de suite rappeler à la niche les hommes-grenouilles que vous avez précipitamment convoqués.

L’expression de son visage disait très clairement : « j’ai encore eu raison ». Pendant que Lestrade était occupé à démêler la robe, John ne savait pas s’il devait étrangler ou engueuler Sherlock, ou les deux.

 

Sherlock retira sa veste pour l’essorer. Les remontrances moururent dans la gorge de John avant même qu’il ne puisse prononcer un mot, quand à cet instant précis, le soleil perça les nuages. Un rayon de lumière illumina la myriade de gouttelettes accrochées dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock. Glissant sur son visage et le long de son cou, elles miroitèrent pendant un instant comme des diamants. Brièvement, le subconscient de John lui fit imaginer une chaîne en argent. Son regard descendit automatiquement des cheveux de Sherlock à son visage, il s’attarda le long de son cou, sur sa chemise blanche trempée et transparente qui lui collait maintenant au corps comme de la mousseline et ne laissait plus rien à l’imagination. La vue qui s’offrait à lui surpassait n’importe quel concours de t-shirts mouillés.

 

John sentit sa bouche s’assécher brusquement et il déglutit nerveusement.

 

Sherlock jeta sans précautions sa veste au sol et, comble du comble, se passa les deux mains dans les cheveux.

John émit un soupir de désir qu’il dut rapidement maquiller en une quinte de toux.

 

Sherlock continua de se passer les doigts dans les cheveux en s’étirant de tout son corps, les boutons de sa chemise déjà trop serrée furent mis à rude épreuve.

 

John savait qu’il valait mieux pour le salut de son âme qu’il réussisse à détourner les yeux, mais il était captivé par la chemise de Sherlock et les merveilles qui se dessinaient si clairement en dessous. Il déglutit à nouveau, non plus parce que sa gorge était sèche sous l’effet du désir, mais parce que l’eau commençait à lui venir à la bouche devant ce spectacle.

 

Quand Sherlock laissa enfin ses cheveux tranquilles, il passa sa main sur son torse et John dut réprimer un grognement concupiscent.

 

            – John, j’ai froid, se plaignit Sherlock.

Comme sur commande, ses tétons se contractèrent très visiblement sous la chemise mouillée pour former deux petits points durs. Ce n’était vraiment pas le lieu, ni le moment, mais John sentit son sang pulser dans ses reins et ses pensées s’envolèrent dans des contrées très érotiques.

 

            - John ! protesta encore Sherlock, n’ayant pas reçu de réponse de son ami.

 

Lentement, John reprit pied avec la réalité. Dans son rêve éveillé, lui et Sherlock étaient sur plage dans les Tropiques en train de...

            – Quoi ?

 

            – J’ai froid ! répéta Sherlock, d’un ton légèrement impatient.

 

            – Que veux-tu que j’y fasse ? Abattre un arbre pour faire du feu ? répondit John exaspéré. Nous sommes en mai, en Angleterre ! Bien sûr qu’il fait froid. La saison de la baignade ne commence que dans quatre semaines, si elle commence. Sherlock ! Les plongeurs étaient déjà alertés. Personne ne t’a demandé de sauter dans ce foutu lac. Tu aurais bien pu attendre une demi-heure !

 

            – Tu pourrais me donner ta veste, suggéra Sherlock, sans réagir à la tirade de John.

 

            – Tu peux toujours courir ! éructa John. Donovan est en train de chercher une couverture pour toi dans la voiture.

 

Sherlock bouda un peu avant de se décider à quémander.

            – Joooohn... Tu ne veux quand même pas que je tombe malade ? demanda-t-il d’un ton plaintif en reniflant bien fort.

 

John fut tiraillé un court instant.

            – Qui sait tout ce qui a croupi dans ce lac, à commencer par des bactéries fécales ? objecta-t-il. En plus, cette veste est en daim. Tu vas l’abîmer, vu comme tu es mouillé.

En plus de tous ces arguments raisonnables, _par pitié_ , il voulait admirer encore un peu plus longtemps ces tétons si joliment durcis sous la chemise transparente. Encore un tout petit peu... Bon sang, il se trouvait abject, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse faire une autre remarque, Donovan revint à point nommé et d’un geste étonnamment puissant, lui jeta la couverture à la tête.

 

Sherlock agrippa la couverture, la déplia et s’y pelotonna.

 

John laissa échapper un léger soupir de regret. Le spectacle était bel et bien terminé.

 

Sherlock lança un regard noir à Donovan qui rejoignit Lestrade et la robe de mariée.

            – À voir comme elle se tortillait sur son siège dans la voiture tout à l’heure, grommela-t-il avec perfidie, elle a des brûlures de moquette sur le...

 

            – Sherlock ! avertit John, avant que le détective ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

 

            – Mais c’est vrai ! Anderson n’a donc pas de lit chez lui ? rouspéta Sherlock. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’ils fassent ça par terre ?

 

John leva les yeux au ciel.

            – On pourrait aussi invoquer la passion, riposta-t-il.

 

            – La passion ? Pff ! s’exclama Sherlock avec mépris. Seulement parce qu’ils se jettent l’un sur l’autre sitôt passé le pas de la porte ? J’appellerais cela autrement.

            – Ah oui ? demanda John, intéressé. Comment donc ?

            – Le manque de temps, répondit Sherlock d’un ton sec.

 

 

Ce soir-là, John ne savait pas laquelle de ces expressions s’appliquait à lui et Pierre.

 

Était-ce la passion ou le manque de temps qui l’avait poussé à arracher la cigarette de la bouche de Pierre dès qu’il l’avait vu et à la jeter dans le caniveau avant d’attirer le jeune homme dans l’arrière-cour la plus proche ? Et ce alors qu’il s’était promis – l’image de Sherlock dans sa chemise trempée encore en tête – d’aller dans une chambre avec Pierre et de s’abandonner au plaisir.

 

Le jean noir et la chemise en soie vaporeuse qui paraient le corps de Pierre rappelèrent à John de manière bien trop rapide et saisissante les événements de l’après-midi. Le désir qu’il avait passé des heures à réprimer péniblement s’enflamma de nouveau, comme un incendie qui couve inaperçu pendant longtemps jusqu’à ce qu’un courant d’air frais le transforme subitement en flammes ravageuses.

 

John sentit l’excitation et le plaisir parcourir son corps comme un feu dévorant. À peine avaient-ils atteint un recoin sombre à l’abri des regards indiscrets que John, pris d’une impatience fiévreuse, pressa son bassin contre Pierre.

 

            – Prends-moi dans ta main, et toi aussi. Je veux te sentir contre moi... chuchota John d’un ton pressant, exigeant, impérieux.

Il avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de Pierre pendant que celui-ci s’affairait précipitamment à défaire les deux fermetures éclair. Quand il eut enfin réussi, un double soupir pénétra la tiédeur de cette nuit de printemps.

 

Les mains de John se firent plus insistantes, attirant Pierre encore plus près.

 

            – Attends, les capotes, gémit Pierre.

 

La sensation d’un membre dur et chaud frottant contre sa propre érection était indescriptible. John glissa sa main droite sur la satanée chemise en soie et agrippa Pierre par le cou.

 

            – Ça ira comme ça, murmura-t-il en attirant la tête de Pierre vers la sienne sans réfléchir.

 

            – Non... dit Pierre d’une voix à peine audible.

Il détourna la tête au dernier moment, de sorte que le baiser de John n’atteignit que sa joue.

            – Non, répéta-t-il d’un air triste.

 

Cela permit à John de retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour se rendre compte que les préservatifs n’étaient pas une si mauvaise idée, même si ce qu’il avait en tête ne comportait que peu de risques. Il se recula un peu pour laisser de la place à Pierre. Il savoura véritablement la sensation des mains étrangères qui déroulaient avec habileté le capuchon de latex sur son sexe. Une fois que Pierre fut pareillement équipé, il prit l’initiative et se pressa voluptueusement contre John.

 

            – Alors, on en était resté où ? susurra-t-il d’un ton espiègle à l’oreille de John en lui mordillant le lobe.

            – Voulais-tu que je prenne les choses en main ? demanda-t-il encore.

 

            – Oh oui... haleta John.

Il se cambra un peu quand il sentit une main le saisir et le caresser doucement. La prise se fit plus intense et plus étroite. Le pouce qui le stimulait fut remplacé par une érection se pressant impitoyablement contre son propre sexe qui palpitait impatiemment.

 

C’était aussi bon que dans son souvenir.

Les nuits dans la chaleur du désert, à l’abri dans les baraquements, soudoyer la patrouille avec des cigarettes pour être tranquille pendant les dix prochaines minutes dans ce coin précis du camp, l’impatience, le désir, l’extase, le piquant d’un menton contre une peau en sueur, la pulsation d’une autre érection contre son propre sexe, des capotes ou un mouchoir pour ne pas tacher l’uniforme, l’adrénaline sous-jacente, la vague crainte d’être surpris, les bruits assourdis, les gémissements étouffés, contenus...

 

Pourtant, les images qui se déroulaient dans sa tête lorsqu’il cria son extase dans une arrière-cour entre deux bennes à ordure n’étaient pas liées à l’Afghanistan, mais de toute évidence à l’Angleterre, comme une averse persistante et régulière sur une étendue gazonnée, comme le thé de cinq heures avec ses scones accompagnés de clotted cream, comme Big Ben...

 

            – _Sherlock ! Sherlock !_ s’écria-t-il intérieurement.

Sherlock – avec sa chemise mouillée, les gouttes d’eau dans ses cheveux, ses tétons durcis, et en tous points britannique, avec sa peau d’une pâleur aristocratique, ses yeux bleu-vert souvent aussi insondables que le petit lac dans lequel John avait l’habitude de pêcher quand il était enfant. Ces yeux qui pouvaient pénétrer jusqu’aux tréfonds de l’âme et qui pourtant ne voyaient pas tout...

À cet instant, dans une arrière-cour londonienne en compagnie d’un prostitué, vidé et satisfait après un orgasme spectaculaire, sa verge assoupie encore recouverte d’un préservatif, John ne savait plus s’il devait être reconnaissant ou non de cet aveuglement particulier de la part de son ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteure :  
> La robe de mariée repêchée dans la Serpentine est une référence à la nouvelle d’Arthur Conan Doyle, Un aristocrate célibataire (The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor en version originale).


	4. When God did take my logic for a ride

**_When God did take my logic for a ride_ **

**_(extrait de la chanson de David Bowie « Width of a circle »)_ **

Après cette soirée, John arrêta de se voiler la face. Comme il ne pouvait pas avoir Sherlock, il se contentait du deuxième choix : Pierre. John devinait vaguement que tout cela ne pouvait que mal finir, mais dans sa situation actuelle, il était tout bonnement impuissant face à son corps, à ses pensées et à lui-même. Il en avait tout simplement besoin. Il avait besoin de cette échappatoire, de ce sentiment de détachement même si ces interludes étaient toujours extrêmement brefs. Il savait que sinon il risquait de perdre la raison.

D'un côté, il était bien sûr regrettable que la doublure de son partenaire idéal fût un prostitué, mais d'un autre côté, c'était peut-être aussi un heureux hasard, car John pressentait que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait essayé d'entamer une relation avec Pierre. Il finirait forcément par devoir choisir entre Pierre et Sherlock et cette décision lui aurait été strictement impossible.

C'est pourquoi il se contentait de rencontrer Pierre plus ou moins régulièrement, le plus souvent à la suite d'un incident avec Sherlock. Peu importe s'il s'était disputé avec le détective ou si ce dernier avait involontairement titillé sa libido.

Certaines fois, John ne trouvait pas Pierre, si bien qu'il devait rentrer « bredouille » et surtout irrité, perturbé, insatisfait. Il arrivait aussi qu'un des autres jeunes hommes lui fasse savoir que Pierre était en chemin et qu'il devait patienter un peu.

Parfois, John attendait, parfois non, car il répugnait à toucher Pierre alors que celui-ci était pour ainsi dire encore chaud des mains d'un autre homme.

Le plus souvent, il réussissait à maintenir l'illusion que Pierre n'était là que pour lui. Que ce ne soit pas vrai était la pensée la plus dérangeante de toutes puisqu'au fond de lui, John était un homme fidèle. Il appréciait la monogamie, l'exclusivité. Il n'aimait guère partager et attendait la même attitude de ses partenaires.

Il était néanmoins surprenant que les autres prostitués ne lui fassent aucune avance, même lorsque Pierre n'était pas disponible. Au contraire. Plus d'une fois, l'un des jeunes hommes lui avait proposé d'envoyer un SMS à Pierre pour lui signaler que John était là. Jusque-là, John avait toutefois toujours refusé qu'ils lui rendent ce service.

La seule explication possible à cette solidarité et cette serviabilité inhabituelles était, selon lui, que les autres avaient probablement flairé une histoire d'amour qu'ils voulaient absolument voir éclore. John ne souhaitait pas les détromper, même si leurs illusions ne correspondaient pas à la réalité.

John ne pouvait cependant pas cacher qu'il était aussi intéressé par Pierre en tant que personne et au cours des semaines, il en avait appris de plus en plus sur lui.

Sa mère était française, son père britannique – du Pays de Galles, plus précisément. Il avait grandi en France, car ses parents étaient séparés. Il était venu étudier à Londres et y était resté. Comment en était-il arrivé à faire le trottoir ? Était-ce son unique source de revenus ? Qu'avait-il fait comme études ? Autant de questions auxquelles Pierre refusait obstinément de répondre.

Pierre lui avait communiqué ces informations petit à petit, car il était inévitable qu'ils se parlent brièvement au début ou à la fin de leurs rencontres. Leurs échanges ne se prolongeaient jamais, parce que Pierre précipitait toujours leurs adieux en mentionnant discrètement qu'il avait _encore à faire_. Cela suffit pourtant pour que John commence à éprouver non seulement de l'intérêt, mais aussi des sentiments affectueux envers Pierre.

* * *

– À quoi pourrait bien me servir une corbeille de fruits ? Est-ce que je suis censé payer le loyer avec ? demanda Sherlock avec une politesse acerbe.

Pour empirer les choses, il ne portait qu'un t-shirt, un pantalon de pyjama et une robe de chambre. En toute logique, il aurait dû avoir l'air ridicule. Étrangement, ses vêtements négligés accentuaient plutôt l'accusation qui transparaissait dans sa remarque, comme s'il était un artiste sans le sou, sur le point de mourir d'inanition et dans une gêne financière extrême.

– Mais Sherlock, j'ai le chèque depuis longtemps, souffla John précipitamment.

Il se tourna vers le couple de seniors assis sur le sofa qui le regardaient interloqués et choqués.

– Il voulait dire : il ne fallait pas, traduisit John avec un large sourire quelque peu démuni.

L'affaire avait été tellement passionnante ! John savait déjà comment intituler le prochain article de son blog : _Le brasseur de Norwood._ Sherlock y trouverait sûrement quelque chose à redire. Il avait pourtant été question d'une recette de famille disparue pour une bière maison spéciale, d'un fabricant mondial de boissons, de parts de marché et de concurrence et justement de ce charmant couple de brasseurs qui arboraient désormais une mine très perplexe.

Il était aussi très inhabituel que Sherlock prête autant attention à sa rémunération. Normalement, il ne s'en occupait pas, et souvent ne facturait même pas. John, qui connaissait l'inconstance de Sherlock, ne s'étonnait plus depuis longtemps des bizarreries de ce genre.

Le brasseur lui lança un regard confus et se gratta la tête, embarrassée.

– Ma femme pensait que comme Mr Holmes nous avait si bien aidés...

– Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir, ajouta sa femme d'un ton accusateur.

– Mais c'est le cas... Votre geste nous a fait très plaisir, dit John pour la rassurer tout en donnant un violent coup de coude à son colocataire.

– Débrouille-toi pour qu'ils partent, intima Sherlock, sans se donner la peine de baisser la voix. J'ai une expérience qui ne doit pas traîner, sinon je me serais donné tout ce mal pour rien.

Sur ces mots, il se rendit dans la cuisine, sa robe de chambre tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il s'assit à la table et consacra toute son attention à son microscope.

John soupira puis affecta un large sourire et raccompagna le couple à la porte avec force excuses et remerciements.

– C'était vraiment nécessaire ? lança-t-il ensuite en direction de la cuisine.

– Oui, sinon ils ne seraient jamais partis, rétorqua Sherlock, sans appel.

– Et quelle est cette expérience si importante ? s'enquit John en prenant un livre sur l'étagère avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil.

– Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute manière, répondit Sherlock d'un ton cassant.

– Merci bien, railla John avant de pousser un soupir agacé.

Pendant un moment, le silence régna dans l'appartement. John réussit à lire un chapitre entier avant que Sherlock ne quitte la cuisine pour le salon. Ses boucles étaient tout emmêlées comme s'il s'était entortillé les cheveux de désespoir en y passant convulsivement les mains. Ou comme après une nuit torride, se prit à penser John avant de se morigéner.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu Pierre ?

Complètement dans sa bulle, Sherlock tenait de la main droite une feuille de papier qu'il fixait, les sourcils froncés. John pouvait seulement apercevoir qu'elle était couverte de notes de la main du détective, principalement des formules et des diagrammes.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit la main gauche de Sherlock tâtonner distraitement dans la corbeille de fruits tant honnie. Il saisit une banane. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la feuille, il posa cette dernière sur la corbeille pour commencer à peler le fruit. Tenant la feuille d'une main et la banane de l'autre, il se planta au milieu du salon.

Caché derrière son livre, John observa avec une anticipation amusée la suite des événements et se prit discrètement au jeu des pronostics. Est-ce que Sherlock allait vraiment manger la banane ou la reposerait-il ? S'il avait l'intention de la manger, réussirait-il à viser la bouche, tant il était concentré sur autre chose ? La banane atterrirait-elle ailleurs ? Dans l'œil ? Le nez ? Les cheveux ? John réprima un gloussement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il attire l'attention sur lui au risque de compromettre irrémédiablement l'observation du sujet.

Là !

Sherlock dirigea la banane vers sa bouche.

Plus près... encore plus près... encore un petit peu... il ouvrit sa bouche...

Puis il abaissa à nouveau sa main.

John sourit : c'était encore plus amusant et intéressant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Oh ! Deuxième tentative !

Aussi vite après la première ? Sherlock devait vraiment avoir faim.

La banane se rapprocha à nouveau de la bouche. Cette dernière s'ouvrit encore...

Un froncement de sourcils, un grognement irrité... La main se rabaissa.

Sherlock leva encore trois fois la banane en direction de sa bouche, mais sans succès. Soudainement, John ne trouva plus cela aussi amusant, mais plutôt involontairement excitant. Son esprit s'empressa de lui suggérer des images où la banane s'était inexplicablement transformée en un organe très très masculin.

John déglutit nerveusement, ce n'était plus un gloussement qu'il devait réprimer, mais un gémissement absolument déshonorant.

Et Sherlock d'amener de nouveau la banane à sa bouche.

Seigneur ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit, la banane toucha ses lèvres qui se refermèrent un tout petit peu autour de l'extrémité. L'effet de succion dura une fraction de seconde et puis...rien ! Toujours rien ! Retour à la case départ.

John essaya de croiser les jambes le plus discrètement possible afin de cacher certaines manifestations physiques aux regards trop curieux. Oui, il aurait pu quitter la pièce, il aurait pu se racler la gorge pour détourner Sherlock de sa banane, mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

C'était reparti.

La banane s'approcha de la bouche de Sherlock... Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent...effleurèrent le fruit... John sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de sa tempe gauche et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

La main de Sherlock s'abaissa un peu puis reprit le chemin de la bouche. À nouveau, la banane buta contre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Un bout de langue rosé se montra et – HALLELUIA – lécha l'extrémité de la banane. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

– MAIS PUTAIN, TU VAS LA MANGER CETTE FOUTUE BANANE ! s'écria John, soudainement à bout de patience.

Cette exclamation inattendue fit sursauter Sherlock au point que la banane s'échappa et atterrit sur le canapé après un vol plané à travers la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa John, interloqué.

– Mais c'est vrai quoi ! commença à se justifier John.

Avec son livre, il cacha tant bien que mal la bosse qui se dessinait sous son pantalon.

– Mange ta banane ou laisse-la. On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !

Sherlock sembla hésiter un bref instant avant de rétorquer :

– Ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je travaille là ! Je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer maintenant. Merci bien !

– Oh, mais de rien, répondit John avec une ironie mordante.

– Je ne peux pas travailler en paix ici ! Je vais au laboratoire, s'exclama Sherlock, tel un génie incompris et horriblement vexé.

– Dis bonjour à Molly et habille-toi correctement avant de partir. Si tu te fais arrêter pour exhibition, je ne m'occuperai pas de ta caution.

– Tu es un véritable ami ! Ne m'attends pas ! répliqua Sherlock d'un ton sarcastique et entra à grands pas dans sa chambre, les pans de sa robe de chambre voltigeant autour de lui.

– Ça risque pas, répondit John avec acidité.

Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et tenta de repositionner plus confortablement son membre presque douloureux dans son pantalon devenu si étroit. Bon sang, pourquoi cet homme le rendait-il fou à ce point ?

Il était vraiment temps d'agir. Le soir même, il irait faire une promenade.

Il espérait que Pierre ne serait pas retenu ailleurs.

* * *

La brûlure de sa peau, de ses lèvres pleines. Désir insoutenable, gémissements sourds. Leurs deux corps nus perlés de sueur. Le bruissement d'un préservatif qu'on sort de son emballage. Ses mains étonnamment douces.

Enfin.

Sa langue, ses lèvres, sa bouche... chaudes, humides, excitantes.

Le frôlement de ses dents.

C'était parfait.

L'équilibre absolu entre sensation forte et désir.

Sa langue, ses mains, ses lèvres.

Son regard. Ses yeux interrogateurs. Son érection se pressant contre la cuisse de John.

Un temps d'arrêt.

Première réaction : oui, oui !

Puis, retour à la raison.

Non de la tête.

Pas encore, pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, seulement...

Il comprenait. Il comprenait toujours.

Sa langue, ses lèvres et sa bouche uniquement.

Seule sa main caressait le corps de John.

Le matelas oscillait au rythme de son autre main.

Un deuxième gémissement assourdi se mêlait aux halètements de John.

Tremblements, frissons, vibrations.

Sa langue, ses lèvres, sa bouche...

Oh oui. Oui ! OUI !

Excitation. Exultation. Extase.

Lentement, John reprit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait.

Une chambre d'hôtel miteuse avec au plafond une ampoule nue éclairant faiblement le papier peint défraîchi qui recouvrait les murs. Le lit avec ses draps d'une propreté surprenante et son matelas avachi.

Sur son pénis flasque, le préservatif encore humide de la salive de Pierre était de plus en plus inconfortable.

Étendu le long de ses jambes, Pierre lui-même.

Entre ses jambes, une tache sur les draps : le sperme de Pierre.

– Ce n'était pas très professionnel de ma part. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, chuchota Pierre près de sa cuisse.

– Cela m'a surpris, répondit John.

Il se sentit épuisé et agréablement ensommeillé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa ses doigts glisser affectueusement dans les cheveux de Pierre.

– Je t'aime bien, John. Tu es sympa. Aujourd'hui, tu étais tellement...

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je me suis laissé emporter, tout simplement.

– Mmhh, fit John.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

– Tu as payé la chambre pour une heure... Il nous reste encore trente minutes. Tu veux remettre ça ?

John rit doucement.

– J'aimerais bien pouvoir.

– Bon, alors dans ce cas...

Pierre se leva et récupéra par terre son jean et sa chemise.

– Tu dois vraiment déjà partir ? interrogea John.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il flirtait avec un tapin maintenant ?

– Reste encore un peu, insista-t-il.

– Pour quoi faire ? demanda Pierre sans le regarder.

Il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise.

– On pourrait parler, discuter un peu tous les deux.

Pierre laissa échapper un léger soupir.

– Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Ne m'en veux pas. Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. J'espère...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– On va se revoir quand même ? reprit-il.

John hocha la tête. Tant qu'il partagerait un appartement avec Sherlock, il était sûr de devoir recourir aux services de Pierre plus ou moins régulièrement. C'était ça ou péter un câble. John en était absolument convaincu.

* * *

Lorsque Ramon rentra chez lui au petit matin, il trouva l'homme qui se faisait appeler Pierre depuis des semaines assis sur le canapé, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux relevés, la mine défaite.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? demanda Ramon. Je croyais que tu serais parti depuis longtemps. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Il commence à bien m'aimer, répondit l'autre à voix basse.

Ramon leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je te l'avais dit tout de suite de laisser tomber ! tonna-t-il. Les clients et les tapins ne doivent pas éprouver de sentiments. Mais toi... Tu as dit : _je maîtrise la situation, pas de souci._ Et maintenant ? Hein ? J'avais raison ou j'avais pas raison ?!

– Oui, tu avais raison ! Tu es content maintenant ?

– Putain, non !

Pendant un moment, le silence régna dans la pièce.

Puis Ramon demanda :

– Tu vas le revoir ?

Pierre opina du chef.

– Dieu nous garde, jura Ramon.

– Laisse Dieu en dehors de ça, riposta Pierre avec une désapprobation certaine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteure :
> 
> Ici, je fais référence (uniquement par le titre) à L'Entrepreneur de Norwood publié en anglais sous le titre de The Adventure of the Norwood Builder.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Un grand merci à Amy W. Key pour la relecture.
> 
> Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre ? La scène de la banane, on aimerait la voir filmée, pas vrai ? [Hm, oui bon, et pas que ça, on est d'accord !]


	5. It ain't easy to go to heaven when you're going down

Au cours des semaines suivantes, John alla trouver Pierre presque régulièrement. Sherlock était toujours la cause directe ou indirecte de ces rencontres. La façon dont il se penchait au-dessus d’un cadavre – que Dieu lui pardonne – alors que sa chemise était ouverte jusqu’au troisième et même au quatrième bouton avait laissé entrevoir à John des perspectives nouvelles et inattendues...

 

Ce soir-là, John avait pour la première fois demandé à Pierre de le baiser. Le mot était extrêmement laid et John ne l’avait pas prononcé avec plaisir, mais il avait le mérite d’entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il s’était allongé sur le dos, avant d’écarter les jambes et de penser à Sherlock pendant que Pierre lui avait prodigué toutes les caresses dont il avait envie. Un peu de proximité, un peu d’attention, mais surtout des coups de reins puissants et fougueux qui firent tout oublier à John, tout sauf son désir, son envie et son extase.

 

Lorsqu’une semaine plus tard, Sherlock avait presque rampé sous une étagère à la recherche d’un indice et qu’il avait cambré le dos, exhibant ses fesses directement sous le nez de John, ce dernier s’était retrouvé le soir suivant dans cette chambre d’hôtel miteuse avec Pierre à quatre pattes devant lui sur le lit.

 

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ce soir-là. Quelque chose avait changé et John passa sa main d’un air pensif sur le dos de Pierre.

De la sueur.

Rien de nouveau.

Mais c’était une sueur froide et les épaules de Pierre étaient extrêmement tendues : c’était inhabituel.

            – Pierre ? demanda John d’un ton incertain.

Dans d’autres circonstances, il aurait pu en conclure que c’était la première fois pour Pierre.

 

            – Vas-y. Ça va, répondit Pierre, mais le ton de sa voix inquiéta John au plus haut point.

Son intonation était trop claire, trop aiguë, trop stridente.

 

            – Non, ça ne va pas. Tu n’as pas envie, répliqua John.

 

Un rire suraigu retentit.

            – Elle est pas mal celle-là, comme si... Tu es vraiment... Ça va, insista Pierre de manière un peu incohérente. J’en ai envie, j’en ai envie aussi. Vraiment. C’est juste que... hésita-t-il.

 

            – Oui ? interrogea patiemment John.

 

Pierre prit une profonde inspiration et baissa la tête.

            – Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois.

 

            – Mais... commença John, confus.

 

            – Ce n’est pas demandé aussi souvent qu’on pourrait le croire... et... je... la plupart du temps, je dis non.

 

            – Tu m’as dit _oui_ à moi, constata John un peu inutilement.

 

            – Oui, tu as raison. C’est bon... vas-y...vas-y doucement, d’accord ?

 

John hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que Pierre ne pouvait pas voir son geste.

            – Lubrifiant ?

 

            – Oui, s’il te plaît. Dans la salle de bain, il devrait y en avoir.

 

Dans le cabinet de toilette se trouvaient non seulement trois tubes de lubrifiant différents encore dans leur emballage d’origine, mais aussi une poignée de préservatifs. John déchira l’un d’eux et enroula la capote sur l’index et le majeur de la main droite. Il revint dans la chambre en tenant le lubrifiant dans l’autre main.

 

Pierre était toujours à quatre pattes, exactement comme il l’avait laissé. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais John ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il appliqua un peu de gel sur ses doigts protégés par le préservatif et les pressa doucement contre l’anus de Pierre.

 

Pierre inspira un grand coup et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il murmura :

            – Merci...

John ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en cet instant, il eut l’impression de se comporter comme le dernier des goujats.

 

Au cours de la demi-heure suivante, John se sentit étrangement détaché de son propre corps, détaché de cette situation. Son corps transpirait, vibrait et pénétrait sans relâche celui de son partenaire qui se pressait contre lui.

Pierre au moins n’avait pas menti. Il en avait vraiment envie et appréciait la pénétration. À un moment, il commença même à se caresser pour satisfaire son désir. Le corps de John participait totalement sur le plan physique, éprouvait le désir et l’orgasme, mais son esprit flottait au-dessus et ne ressentait rien, sinon l’incompréhension.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer Sherlock à la place de Pierre et à chaque fois il s’interdisait de penser à son ami. Il reprit contact avec la réalité, la réalité qui s’appelait Pierre et qui n’était rien de plus qu’un tapin. Un tapin qui l’aimait bien, qui avait accepté de faire quelque chose avec lui et pour lui qu’il refusait d’ordinaire.

Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ?

Et si oui, quoi ?

Voulait-il d’ailleurs que cela ait une signification ?

 

Pendant que Pierre, comme toujours, se mordait la main et les lèvres pour n’émettre aucun son, alors que John criait l’apogée de son plaisir, une pensée s’imposa à son esprit : _je devrais arrêter tout ça maintenant. Tout de suite même._

 

Au lieu de cela, il demanda :

            – Est-ce que tu as du temps cette semaine ?

 

Pierre roula sur le dos et John s’allongea à ses côtés.

            – Je pourrais m’arranger, annonça-t-il avec un léger sourire. Demain et après-demain, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

 

            – D’accord, dit John qui le prit par le cou et l’attira à lui.

 

            – Arrête ! s’exclama Pierre, les deux mains pressées contre le torse de John pour le maintenir à distance. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils.

 

            – Je... Je pensais...

 

            – Je n’embrasse pas, déclara Pierre d’un ton déterminé et sans appel. Tu le sais bien... ajouta-t-il doucement.

Il détourna les yeux.

 

Cette réaction fut comme une gifle pour John.

La phrase « Je ne suis ni ton ami, ni ton amant » n’avait pas été prononcée, mais elle était si fortement sous-entendue qu’elle aurait pu clignoter au plafond de la chambre comme un néon publicitaire.

 

            – Je fumerais bien une cigarette. Tu l’allumes pour moi ? demanda Pierre à John au bout d’un moment en lui lançant le paquet.

 

A posteriori, John comprit que ce soir-là au moins, la lumière – non, une putain de guirlande clignotante même – aurait dû se faire dans son esprit, mais on est toujours plus malin après coup, c’est bien connu...

 

* * *

 

 

John essaya vraiment de ne plus penser à Pierre, de se détacher mentalement de lui pour pouvoir mettre fin à cette parenthèse. C’est alors que la canicule s’abattit sur Londres – un phénomène inhabituel pour la fin du mois de juin – et Sherlock eut envie d’une glace. John n’eut pas d’autre choix que de s’attabler avec lui et d’assister au spectacle, son érection douloureusement compressée entre ses jambes : Sherlock ne consommait pas son café liégeois comme le ferait une personne normale. Il s’y adonnait avec un plaisir sensuel.

 

L’observer tremper la cigarette croustillante dans la chantilly pour en grignoter un fragment, lécher la cuiller à plusieurs reprises, boire à la paille en aspirant ostensiblement... C’était tout bonnement obscène. La moindre action de Sherlock méritait d’être étiquetée : _Interdit aux moins de 18 ans_.

 

Les bonnes résolutions de John fondirent aussi vite qu’un glaçon en enfer et quelques heures plus tard, il s’agenouilla devant le même banc dont lui et Pierre s’étaient servis lors de leur première rencontre, entre les cuisses écartées de son partenaire. Il lécha et suça son sexe érigé avec délice, et même gloutonnerie. Il sentait sa propre érection inconfortablement appuyée contre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sans se demander si lui, l’honorable docteur John H. Watson était du genre à faire cela, il ouvrit sa braguette et libéra son sexe. Ses gestes étaient précipités. Il se caressa impatiemment en gémissant, la verge de Pierre entre ses lèvres.

Pierre ondula du bassin et John le laissa glisser hors de sa bouche.

John perçut un murmure de déception, mais lorsqu’il commença à lécher les testicules et l’intérieur des cuisses de son partenaire, celui-ci ne put réprimer ses halètements voluptueux.

 

Alors que John poursuivait son propre orgasme presque désespérément, il ne remarqua pas que sa bouche s’était attardée un peu trop longtemps sur la cuisse de Pierre. Ce dernier, éperdu de plaisir, l’arrêta trop tard : un large suçon pourpre ornait déjà la peau douce et immaculée.

 

Plus tard, au moment de se rhabiller, John s’en aperçut et s’excusa, mais Pierre fit un geste de dénégation.

 

            – Ne t’inquiète pas, c’est pas grave, dit-il à John pour le rassurer.

 

Pierre observa le suçon de plus près et une expression singulière se dessina sur son visage, une expression que John remarqua, sans pouvoir l’interpréter.

 

* * *

 

 

Dès le lendemain soir, John avait de nouveau rejoint Pierre. Ce dernier jeta sa cigarette sur le trottoir et l’écrasa du talon.

 

            – Tu as envie de quoi aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il en battant des cils d’un air enjôleur.

 

            – Un café, répondit John sans préambule, mais en souriant.

 

Confus, Pierre cligna des yeux.

            – Comment ça ?

 

John inspira profondément. Il avait longtemps réfléchi et il avait refusé cette idée. Et pourtant, il était là, prononçant exactement les mots qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de dire.

            – Je voudrais boire un café avec toi. Ou une bière, si tu préfères, proposa John.

 

            – John... répondit Pierre d’un ton hésitant.

 

            – Tu connais un bar où on pourrait aller ? demanda John d’un ton vif pour masquer sa propre incertitude.

 

            – John, ce n’est pas une bonne idée... balbutia Pierre.

 

            – Je te dédommagerai pour le temps passé, laissa échapper John en se maudissant intérieurement.  
Comment avait-il pu sortir une telle bêtise ? Pierre serait sûrement froissé.

 

Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

            – Quel est l’intérêt ?

 

John poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Bien, il n’était pas vexé. C’était déjà ça. Il fallait maintenant faire preuve de franchise.

            – On pourrait parler, tout simplement. Je veux seulement passer un peu de temps avec toi, admit-il sobrement, mais avec un sourire qu’il espérait séducteur.

 

            – Si tu y tiens. Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, accepta Pierre.

  
Manifestement à contrecœur, il le guida vers un bar encore ouvert. Il refusa les billets que John voulut lui remettre.

 

Ils s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre à une petite table et commandèrent une tasse de café chacun. Lorsque la serveuse déposa leurs boissons devant eux, John eut l’impression que Pierre avait par réflexe tendu la main vers le sucrier, avant de se raviser.

Pierre prit une première gorgée et grimaça.

 

S’attendant à un breuvage infâme, John y goûta du bout des lèvres, mais son café avait bon goût.

            – Celui-ci n’arrive probablement pas à la cheville du café français, remarqua John.

 

            – Comment... Oh, oui sûrement, bredouilla Pierre. Je ne bois pas souvent de café.

 

            – Tu aurais pu commander autre chose, suggéra John. Tu voudrais quelque chose d’autre ? Je t’invite.

 

            – Non, non, ça va, refusa Pierre en reprenant une gorgée.  
Il grimaça encore.

 

John ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Pierre leva les yeux vers lui, étonné, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un sourire hésitant flotta sur les lèvres de John et s’agrandit à mesure que Pierre souriait en retour.

 

Sans hâte, la main de John chercha celle de Pierre sur la table et la serra. Pendant un instant, aucun des deux hommes ne prononça un mot, puis John leva la main de Pierre à ses lèvres et déposa l’ombre d’un baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

 

Après un moment de grâce, Pierre se raidit et retira sa main.

 

            – Bon, ça suffit maintenant, déclara Pierre d’un ton déplaisant et froid.

 

            – Pierre, je...

 

            – Non. Je ne veux pas le savoir, John !   
Pour la première fois, son nom prononcé par le Français n’évoquait _pas_ la douce sonorité de _Jean_. Pierre repoussa brutalement la tasse de café.  
            – Tu n’es pas désolé, alors ne fais pas semblant. Ce ne serait pas...digne de toi.  
Il s’adossa à sa chaise et lança un regard incendiaire à John. Il s’exclama :  
            – Tu es donc tombé amoureux de moi. C’est quoi la prochaine étape ? Des fleurs ? Des montres de luxe ? Une demande en mariage ?  
Son ton dégoulinant de moquerie laissa John sans voix.  
            – Tu veux me _sortir du trottoir_  ?

 

            – Pierre, je... commença John, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 

La bouche de Pierre se déforma en un rictus impitoyable. Ses lèvres n’étaient plus qu’une ligne sévère, son menton légèrement relevé.

            – Je ne suis ni Cosette, ni Cendrillon. Je n’ai pas besoin d’être sauvé et encore moins par toi, énonça-t-il d’un ton glacial d’une précision tranchante.

 

John ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour le contredire, le rassurer lorsqu’il aperçut que les yeux de Pierre brillaient d’un reflet humide.

 

Son attitude et ses mots avaient beau exprimer la colère, l’indignation et même le dédain, un sentiment de douleur presque nostalgique passa dans son regard lorsqu’il déclara :

            – Je retourne en France.

 

John ne put que secouer la tête dans un premier temps.

            – Cela me paraît quelque peu précipité.

 

            – Pour toi peut-être, j’y réfléchis depuis un moment déjà, répondit Pierre en détournant les yeux.

 

            – Pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? demanda John. Est-ce que tu me l’aurais annoncé au moins ?

 

            – Bien sûr, rétorqua froidement Pierre. Un bon client régulier comme toi, je l’aurais prévenu.

 

            – Un client ? interrogea John à voix basse. Je n’étais vraiment qu’un client pour toi ? Pas plus que ça ?

 

            – Si, murmura Pierre, le regard toujours baissé. Tu étais un peu plus que ça.

 

            – Reste, supplia John.

 

Pierre secoua la tête silencieusement et fixa John droit dans les yeux.

            – Si je reste, tu me briseras le cœur. Tu vas vouloir m’embrasser, je te laisserai faire et tu vas briser mon putain de cœur !

 

            – Pierre !

 

Pierre se leva brusquement.

            – Adieu, _Jean_.

Il se retourna et quitta le bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteure :  
> Pas de panique, le secret de Pierre sera révélé au chapitre 7.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Merci à Amy W. Key pour ses commentaires judicieux.


	6. There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes

There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes

(extrait de la chanson de David Bowie « As the world falls down » tirée du film « Labyrinth »)

Il ne s'était même pas écoulé une semaine depuis les adieux de Pierre. Après cela, John n'était retourné dans le quartier qu'une seule fois. L'un des tapins l'avait repéré et lui avait expliqué avec un accent espagnol à couper au couteau que Piedro était parti et ne reviendrait plus.

L'autre homme semblait regretter ce départ autant que John. Ce dernier eut aussi l'impression que son interlocuteur était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais il se mordit les lèvres et marmonna un simple « Adios », avant de s'éclipser vers son endroit habituel, au coin d'une rue.

Puis les événements se précipitèrent et John n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir sereinement au départ de Pierre.

Un matin, lorsque John entra dans le salon, il constata à sa grande surprise que Sherlock était déjà assis à la table du petit-déjeuner dressée à la va-vite – et pour deux avec ça !. Une tasse de thé devant lui, il était plongé dans la lecture du journal.

– Tu es déjà debout ? remarqua John.

Au fond de lui, il était soulagé que Sherlock fût déjà vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Son colocataire avait donc pour une fois daigné s'habiller ce matin.

– Quelle brillante déduction, John, marmonna Sherlock.

Il continua de décortiquer le journal avant de le replier soudainement et de le poser.

– Il y a encore du thé dans la théière.

– Merci, répondit John, dérouté.

Il se servit dans la tasse déjà sortie et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur afin de trouver quelque chose de comestible. À part du thé et du pain, il n'y avait rien à manger sur la table.

– Est-ce que tu as encore avalé tes toasts sans rien ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

– Je n'ai rien mangé du tout, répondit Sherlock. Il se pourrait qu'une nouvelle affaire se présente.

– Ah oui ? s'enquit John en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Le fromage, où est le fromage... Ah ! Voilà, marmonna-t-il en saisissant le paquet.

C'est alors qu'il vit la bouteille de champagne qui se tenait presque cachée derrière deux briques de lait et une bouteille de jus de fruit dont le contenu avait déjà pris une couleur verdâtre.

– Depuis quand est-ce que nous avons du champagne dans le frigo ? s'étonna John.

De retour dans le salon, il s'assit en face de Sherlock.

– Depuis hier, répondit Sherlock, la mine renfrognée.

John le dévisagea brièvement.

– Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire...

– Il se pourrait qu'une nouvelle affaire se présente, l'interrompit Sherlock.

Étrangement, il s'était répété. Il pointa du doigt le journal :  
– Hier, une deuxième benne à ordures a explosé. C'est déjà la deuxième fois.

– Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux bennes à ordures qui explosent ?

– Depuis que je crois que ce ne sont que des essais, rétorqua Sherlock.

Il dressa l'oreille et poursuivit :  
– J'espère que tu ne travailles pas à la clinique aujourd'hui. Lestrade est sur le point de venir nous parler de la première victime.

À ce moment-là, John entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers et dans la seconde, Lestrade entra dans la pièce.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exploser cette fois ? Un 4x4 ? Une caravane ? interrogea Sherlock avec impatience.

– Un break, répondit Lestrade.

Il s'assit, à bout de souffle, et demanda à John :  
– Mais comment fait-il ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis embauché que pour applaudir, riposta sèchement John.

Sherlock observa les deux hommes tour à tour, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– C'est pourtant évident, répliqua-t-il avec impatience, le poseur de bombes, homme ou femme, ne dispose que d'une quantité limitée de matériel explosif et n'a plus la possibilité de s'en procurer davantage. D'où les deux essais avec les bennes à ordures. Des bennes à ordures, John. Pas de simples bacs à poubelle. Il voulait savoir combien d'explosif il fallait réellement pour plastiquer une grosse voiture. Deux essais... Risqué, mais très bien pensé. Soit il y aura d'autres explosions tests avec d'autres objets, soit notre criminel en restera aux breaks.

– Encore des explosions ? soupira Lestrade.

– Bien évidemment, répondit Sherlock avec dédain. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il utilisé son matériel avec tant de parcimonie ? Le poseur de bombes ne voulait en aucun cas en employer trop pour une attaque, mais exactement le minimum nécessaire. L'action a-t-elle été déjà revendiquée ?

– Non.

– Alors, le terrorisme, quel qu'il soit, est pour ainsi dire exclu. Ne commencez pas avec Al-Qaida, s'il vous plaît. C'est déjà bien suffisant que les journaux répandent de telles âneries.

Lestrade soupira encore.

– Sherlock, il y avait deux femmes dans cette voiture, elles sont mortes sur le coup. Et maintenant, il faudrait quoi ? Attendre qu'il frappe à nouveau ? Qu'il y ait d'autres victimes ?

Sherlock joignit ses paumes sous son menton, le regard fixe et concentré.

– J'ai besoin de tout ce que vous avez. Tout sur la voiture, les deux victimes. Éventuellement... Mais pour dégager un modus operandi, il faut un peu plus qu'une unique photo.

Ces paroles refroidirent Lestrade, qui semblait tout sauf satisfait, mais il hocha la tête.

– Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Deux jours plus tard, deux explosions espacées de quelques heures seulement secouèrent la capitale, l'une fatale, l'autre se soldant par un blessé qui n'était pas en état de parler.

Sherlock et John contemplaient les débris du deuxième break. À chaque fois, la cible avait été un véhicule de type identique, mais d'une marque différente. Les couleurs n'étaient pas les mêmes. Les victimes non plus n'avaient rien en commun.

Il ne restait plus rien de l'euphorie initiale qui saisissait toujours Sherlock lorsqu'il travaillait sur une affaire intéressante.

Dépité, John donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de tôle qui encombrait le trottoir.

Le bruit métallique fit sursauter Sherlock. Il s'approcha de l'objet à grands pas et le ramassa.

Pendant quelques secondes, il l'examina sans un mot.

– Les photos, John ! Les photos ! s'écria-t-il avec impatience.

John lui tendit précipitamment l'enveloppe contenant les clichés des autres carcasses de voiture qu'il avait gardée dans sa poche de veste pendant tout ce temps.

Sherlock fit défiler les photos frénétiquement avant de les jeter les unes après les autres sur le trottoir.

– Les jeux ! John ! Les jeux ! s'exclama-t-il en remettant le morceau de tôle à John.

Confus, l'ex-soldat regarda la pièce métallique qui s'avéra être un pin's. Il le retourna pour examiner le motif : les anneaux olympiques.

John jeta à son ami un regard qui trahissait son incompréhension.

– Les jeux ?

Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient, ses joues étaient rouges d'excitation et de joie à l'idée de cette piste, que John ne comprenait pas encore. Il tendit à John quelques photos – celles qu'il n'avait pas laissées tomber au sol.

– Ils étaient tous POUR les Jeux olympiques : autocollants sur la voiture, banderoles, mascottes en peluche.

John se précipita sur les clichés des débris métalliques. Les indices étaient là : les restes d'un autocollant, un morceau de banderole, une peluche partiellement carbonisée...

– Fantastique ! s'enthousiasma-t-il et son regard se posa sur le visage de Sherlock.

Sherlock sourit. Ce n'était cependant pas l'habituel sourire flatté qu'il arborait lorsque John exprimait son admiration. C'était différent, plus profond, plus joyeux, plus honnête.

John déglutit. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit en lui.

Que se passait-il ? Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

Depuis quand Sherlock se comportait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand lui faisait-il du thé ? Depuis quand cette bouteille de champagne trônait-elle dans le réfrigérateur ?

Avant même que John ne puisse tirer des conclusions sur ce que tout cela aurait pu signifier, Sherlock s'affairait déjà avec son portable

– Oui, Lestrade ? C'est Sherlock. Oui, j'ai quelque chose. Nous pouvons restreindre les recherches. Quoi ? Non. Un opposant aux Jeux olympiques. Oui, je...

Sherlock écouta un moment sans rien dire et lança à John un regard heureux teinté de mélancolie que John ne s'expliqua pas, mais qui fit néanmoins battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

John espérait vraiment que Sherlock était conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui et qu'il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Seigneur, faites qu'il me laisse une chance...

Sherlock reporta de nouveau toute son attention sur sa conversation téléphonique et mit fin aux spéculations de son ami.

– Le labo ? Oh... et... ah, je comprends, poursuivit Sherlock. Oui, je vous contacte dès que j'ai une idée.

Il raccrocha et remit le portable dans sa poche.

– Le laboratoire a trouvé quelques indices intéressants. Il me faut un silence absolu. John !

– Et comment veux-tu que je procède ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Londres n'est pas une vidéo que je peux mettre en pause pour toi quand tu en as besoin.

Les yeux de Sherlock parcoururent rapidement la rue animée et s'arrêtèrent sur une petite boutique.

– Là. Fais partir les gens !

– Et comment... objecta John.

Sherlock lui pressa un objet dans la main.

– Oh... Avec ça. Tu sais qu'on ira tous les deux rôtir en enfer, fit remarquer John en contemplant le badge de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

– En enfer ? Peu probable, répondit Sherlock, impassible. En prison ? C'est possible. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

John soupira et s'en alla demander aux clients et employés de la boutique de bien vouloir quitter les lieux pendant un instant.

Cela prit un moment, mais Sherlock eut ensuite la boutique pour lui tout seul et John essaya de répondre le plus évasivement possible aux questions curieuses des gens qu'il venait de faire évacuer.

À peine dix minutes plus tard, Sherlock sortit de la boutique en trombe, son cerveau visiblement en pleine effervescence. Avant que John ait eu le temps de réagir, le détective avait déjà hélé un taxi et ouvert énergiquement la portière.

– John ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Aussitôt, John se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

– Où va-t-on alors ? demanda John, une fois que le taxi eût redémarré.

– Au port, répondit Sherlock, taciturne.

Il était occupé à pianoter sur son portable.

– Maintenant, je sais où est l'atelier de notre poseur de bombes.

– Le labo ? hasarda John. Il y avait des traces de fibres ou d'autres résidus spécifiques sur la bombe ?

Sherlock lui adressa un bref sourire appréciateur.

– Qui dans cette composition particulière ne se trouvent qu'à un endroit spécifique du port. Oh...

Il tendit son portable à John.

– Un mail de Lestrade. Nous avons une photo de notre malfaiteur présumé.

John examina la photo. C'était un homme du genre passe-partout, blanc, la quarantaine.

– On a un nom ? Une adresse ? demanda-t-il.

– Lestrade est déjà en route vers son appartement, répondit Sherlock d'un air satisfait. Une deuxième équipe se rend à son travail.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent à destination : un canal latéral abandonné dans la zone du port.

– Un point de transbordement de charbon désaffecté, expliqua Sherlock.

Il paya le taxi qui fit demi-tour et partit.

John regarda autour de lui. À leur droite coulait le canal dont les eaux troubles et croupissantes dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde en cette journée estivale. Devant eux se dressait un mur de brique à moitié écroulé qui avait de toute évidence appartenu à une construction détruite entre-temps. À gauche se tenaient plusieurs hangars, dont certains étaient raccordés entre eux, ainsi qu'un bâtiment en béton de deux étages qui semblait abandonné, mais encore à peu près intact.

Sherlock se dirigea directement vers le bâtiment et tenta d'actionner la poignée

– Ouvert... constata-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le portable de John vibra. Un SMS. Il extirpa l'appareil de sa poche pour consulter le message.

– Sherlock... appela-t-il pour le mettre en garde. Sherlock ! Lestrade... Le poseur de bombes, il est...

– Il est ici, éructa Sherlock en grinçant des dents.

Au même moment, une balle siffla juste à côté de l'oreille de John.

– Sherlock !

La balle avait été tirée d'une fenêtre du premier étage et John s'engouffra à travers la porte ouverte, à la suite de Sherlock. À cet instant, le bâtiment était encore le meilleur endroit où se réfugier.

Les deux hommes durent attendre quelques secondes que leurs yeux s'habituent à la semi-obscurité à l'intérieur après la lumière du soleil éblouissante qui régnait dehors.

C'est là qu'ils l'aperçurent en même temps.

Au milieu de la pièce.

Un établi.

Une charge d'explosif.

Un détonateur à retardement.

Un écran.

Des chiffres rouges.

03...

02...

01...

Pas le temps de s'échapper.

Pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Pas le temps...

La dernière chose que John sentit furent les bras de Sherlock qui le tirèrent vers le sol et Sherlock qui s'abattit sur lui de tout son poids pour le protéger.

Puis l'explosion.

Une déflagration assourdissante.

La chaleur.

L'onde de choc.

Les éclats de verre.

Les morceaux de pierre.

La poussière.

Et enfin... Le silence.

John cligna des yeux.

Le ciel.

Il y avait eu un plafond à cet endroit, quelques instants auparavant.

Il cligna encore.

La moitié du bâtiment avait été anéantie.

Une quinte de toux lui picota la gorge et il essaya de se relever. La poussière grise produite par l'effondrement du bâtiment s'était accumulée dans ses cheveux et finit par lui tomber dans les yeux, provoquant une sensation de brûlure.

– Bon sang, Sherlock... tu pèses lourd.

John savait qu'il criait, mais peu importait. Sherlock avait lui aussi été rendu sourd par l'explosion.

Mais Sherlock ne réagit pas.

– Sherlock ?

Une horrible crainte s'empara de John et il poussa et tira son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci roule sur le sol. Il était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. John se releva immédiatement et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

Son visage avait été protégé et il restait semblable à lui-même. Lui aussi avait la tête saupoudrée de poussière grise.

À la vue du contraste entre les cheveux poivre et sel et les traits jeunes et détendus de Sherlock, John sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il pressa ses doigts contre le cou de Sherlock.

Pouls ?

Faible, mais présent. Dieu merci.

Respiration ?

John se pencha plus près, plaça son oreille au-dessus des lèvres de Sherlock et observa son torse.

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait et s'abaissait. Un léger souffle était perceptible.

Il se redressa et palpa le crâne de Sherlock, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide.

Sous le choc, il retira aussitôt ses mains : elles étaient maculées du sang de Sherlock.

– Sherlock ! cria John, désespéré. Sherlock, putain !

Il chercha frénétiquement son portable. Il l'avait encore dans sa poche juste avant l'explosion ! Dans la poche de pantalon ? Non. La veste ? Poche intérieure ? Non, plus. Bordel ! Poche externe ? Ah enfin !

Ses doigts ripèrent sur les touches par deux fois avant qu'il parvienne à appeler les secours.

– Une ambulance ! Tout de suite ! hurla-t-il dans le combiné avant de donner l'adresse.

Ses réflexes professionnels prirent alors le dessus et il put communiquer les informations nécessaires à l'assistante de régulation à l'autre bout du fil.

– Homme adulte, inconscient. Pouls et respiration faibles, mais présents. Plaies à la tête. Probables lésions internes causées par une explosion. Oui, une explosion. Non, putain, je sais ce que je dis ! Dépêchez-vous !

John venait de raccrocher lorsqu'il vit les paupières de Sherlock tressauter.

Mon Dieu, comme il était pâle.

– Sherlock...

– John... marmonna Sherlock d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ouvrit les paupières. Il mit du temps à recentrer son regard avant de fixer John droit dans les yeux.

John avait la gorge nouée.

– John... chuchota encore Sherlock.

– Oui, Sherlock. Je suis là, répondit John d'une voix rauque. Ne parle pas. Reste tranquille. Je... Je suis là.

Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de Sherlock.

Très lentement, Sherlock leva la main gauche.

– Sherlock... Ne bouge pas... protesta doucement John.

Mais Sherlock n'y prêta pas attention, il poursuivit son mouvement jusqu'à toucher enfin la main de John. Ses doigts la saisirent et la soulevèrent avec une force étonnante. Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres esquissèrent un baiser sur la paume de John.

Il relâcha sa prise immédiatement, son bras retomba sans force sur le sol.

Puis il sourit.

John crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter à cet instant. Il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un sourire de cette manière.

Le sourire de Sherlock était tellement expressif qu'il n'avait rien à envier à celui de la célèbre Joconde.

Tristesse.

Tendresse.

Mélancolie.

Connaissance.

Secret.

Satisfaction.

Amour ? Amour, vraiment ?

John ne savait pas exactement, mais il était certain d'une chose. Le sentiment prédominant était le regret.

– Sherlock... Mon Dieu...

Les paupières de Sherlock papillotèrent, tremblèrent et se refermèrent. Son sourire disparut.

John sentit les griffes glacées de la peur se resserrer autour de son cœur affolé.

Il passa ses doigts engourdis sur le cou de Sherlock à la recherche de son pouls.

Il ne perçut plus qu'un léger tressaillement.

L'image de Sherlock se troubla et John comprit qu'il avait les yeux emplis de larmes.

Au loin, il entendit la sirène de l'ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteure :  
> C’est ainsi que je me suis représenté le point de transbordement de charbon. D’après Internet, il y aurait bien quelque chose comme cela à Londres. Je doute toutefois que la réalité coïncide avec ce que j’ai imaginé. Désolée.  
> 
> 
> Note de la traductrice : merci à Amy W. Key pour ses éclairs de génie.


	7. Don’t tell me truth hurts, cause it hurts like hell

**_Don’t tell me truth hurts, cause it hurts like hell_ **

 

**(extrait de la chanson _Underground_ de David Bowie tirée du film _Labyrinth_ )**

 

 

* * *

 

La nuit était tombée, mais John était encore assis dans la salle d’attente de l’hôpital où Sherlock avait été transporté.

Ce dernier avait été immédiatement examiné et admis au bloc sans qu’il n’eût même repris connaissance.

 

À un moment, Lestrade était venu et avait informé John que le corps du poseur de bombes avait été retrouvé sous les décombres. John s’en fichait totalement. Lestrade lui avait gauchement tapoté l’épaule et marmonné quelque chose à propos de _paperasse_ avant de repartir. John reçut un appel sanglotant de Mrs Hudson et un SMS laconique de Mycroft. « Donnez-moi immédiatement de ses nouvelles », avait-il écrit. John se rappela brièvement que Sherlock lui avait dit une fois que Mycroft préférait téléphoner. Ce dernier sortait-il de chez le dentiste ? Ou voulait-il éviter que quelqu’un perçoive dans sa voix à quel point il s’inquiétait pour son frère ?

 

Deux heures après l’admission de Sherlock, un médecin s’était approché de John et lui avait dit que tout s’était bien passé, que son colocataire était hors de danger et...

John avait déjà arrêté de l’écouter à ce point. Après tout ce temps passé à se faire un sang d’encre, le soulagement était tel qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus : Sherlock allait bien.

 

            – Il reprendra connaissance dans l’heure, ajouta le médecin. Son état n’était pas si grave. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller le voir. Mais peut-être qu’avant, vous voudriez faire un brin de toilette ?

 

Un brin de toilette ? John le dévisagea sans comprendre.

 

Le médecin lui adressa un regard gêné.

            – C’est-à-dire que... vous avez encore la moitié du bâtiment sur vos habits et vos cheveux. Vous pouvez utiliser les toilettes à côté.

 

John remarqua alors que la poussière de l’explosion lui collait encore à la peau et aux vêtements. Il l’avait tout simplement oubliée.

            – Merci, j’y vais, dit-il en se levant.

 

Le médecin lui fit un bref signe de tête et partit. John se rendit dans la salle d’eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Son apparence l’effraya. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se montrer à Sherlock ainsi !

Il enleva sa veste, son geste libéra un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser. Il détourna la tête, retint sa respiration et la secoua jusqu’à ce qu’elle fût à peu près présentable. Il tapota son pantalon et passa sans enthousiasme quelques mouchoirs mouillés dessus. Pour finir, il mit la tête sous le robinet et se lava les cheveux au savon. Le sèche-mains fit office de sèche-cheveux de fortune et un bon quart d’heure plus tard, John ressortit en se sentant plus ou moins présentable.

 

Il reprit place dans la salle d’attente et envoya un SMS à Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et Mycroft pour les rassurer sur l’état de santé de son ami. Il dut patienter encore un bon moment jusqu’à ce qu’un infirmier le mène à la chambre de Sherlock.

 

John constata qu’il s’agissait d’une chambre individuelle. Il adressa un remerciement silencieux à Mycroft qui avait probablement joué de son influence.

 

Il s’approcha du lit et s’assit sur la chaise placée à gauche de Sherlock.

Sherlock était étendu sur le dos, immobile. Il avait les yeux fermés, un tensiomètre automatique enserrait son bras droit. Une perfusion s’écoulait lentement à travers le tuyau et l’aiguille fichée dans son coude gauche. Un autre cathéter fermé et inutilisé pour le moment était posé sur son autre bras.

 

Un pulsomètre était fixé à son index gauche et sa tête était entourée d’un bandage. Il avait l’air très pâle. Vêtu d’une ridicule chemise d’hôpital bleu clair et sous la couverture d’un blanc immaculé, il semblait très jeune et très fragile.

 

En le voyant, John sentit son cœur se serrer et dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de prendre la main de Sherlock. Comme il aurait voulu sentir lui-même, s’assurer de ses propres mains que Sherlock avait survécu, qu’il était en vie, que son sang chaud circulait dans ses membres au lieu de s’écouler inutilement sur un tas de gravats.

 

            – Fais-moi sortir d’ici, John. Ces médecins sont tous des idiots, dit Sherlock si soudainement et d’une voix si puissante que John tressaillit involontairement.

 

Il avait encore les yeux fermés, mais un sourire fatigué flottait sur ses lèvres.

            – Combien de temps allais-tu encore rester assis là sans rien dire ?

 

            – Sherlock... Je croyais que tu dormais encore ! répondit John avec un demi-sourire alors qu’il intimait à son cœur de se calmer.

 

            – Comment serait-ce possible avec cette chose infernale ? jura Sherlock et comme par hasard, le brassard du tensiomètre commença automatiquement à gonfler, dans un bruit assourdissant.

 

John sourit. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les multiples désagréments, souvent minimes, qui menaient à une guérison complète.

 

            – Je sais, mais il faut que tu en passes par là.

John fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon.

            – Tiens... Ils m’ont donné ton portable, ton portefeuille et tes clés.

Il les posa sur la table.

            – J’espère qu’il ne manque rien. Si c’est le cas, c’est encore sous les décombres ou alors quelqu’un a des tendances kleptomanes dans cet hôpital. Tes vêtements en revanche n’ont pas pu être sauvés, mais je peux te ramener quelque chose de chez nous, proposa-t-il. Ton pyjama rayé peut-être ? Ça te remonterait le moral ?

 

Sherlock lui jeta un regard tellement dédaigneux que John éclata de rire et ressentit un immense soulagement.

 

            – Cela me remonterait le moral de ne plus être dans cet hôpital, bougonna Sherlock avant de changer brutalement de tactique. Fais-moi sortir d’ici ! supplia-t-il.

Il gratifia John d’un regard de chien battu qu’il maîtrisait à merveille.

 

            – Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience pour cette nuit. Tu pourrais avoir une commotion cérébrale.

 

            – Je n’ai rien de cassé. Ma blessure à la tête n’était qu’une plaie superficielle, protesta Sherlock.

Il essaya de se redresser.

            – Pourquoi faudrait-il que je... Aïe ! Oh la vache !

 

John sourit.

            – Voilà pourquoi tu dois encore rester ici un moment. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait mal ?

 

            – Ah, seulement la cicatrice de l’endoscopie. Soi-disant parce que ma rate était déchirée, ce qui s’est révélé une erreur de diagnostic, répondit Sherlock d’un ton maussade.

 

            – Ah oui ?

Malheureusement, la curiosité de médecin de John fut piquée.

            – Laisse-moi voir. Peut-être que le pansement n’est pas bien en place.

 

            – Quoi ? Non. Tout va bien. Le pansement est parfait, répondit Sherlock légèrement agité.

 

John lui lança un regard sévère.

            – Ben voyons. Je te connais. Je suis sûre que tu as tripoté le pansement. Laisse-moi regarder.

            – Non.

            – Sherlock ! Arrête de faire l’enfant et laisse-moi voir !

            – Non !

            – Bon sang, Sherlock !

John était à bout de patience. Il saisit et repoussa la couverture. Sherlock essaya obstinément de l’en empêcher, mais il était encore trop faible et dut s’avouer vaincu.

 

            – Ce n’est rien. Tout va bien. Je peux appeler l’infirmière si tu y tiens absolument.

 

            – Ne fais pas l’idiot, répliqua John.

Il releva la chemise bleu clair.

 

            – John... non..., protesta Sherlock, l’air tellement abattu que John le regarda, surpris.

 

            – Sherlock... Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Crois-moi, j’ai déjà vu plein d’hommes nus. Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

John secoua la tête sans comprendre et reporta son attention sur le bas-ventre de Sherlock.

 

En effet, le pansement était encore correctement en place. Pourquoi Sherlock avait-il donc fait un tel cinéma ? Son regard glissa un peu plus bas. Y avait-il un tatouage ou un piercing embarrassant qu’il ne fallait pas qu’il voie ? Il ne remarqua rien de spécial excepté que Sherlock se rasait de toute évidence et qu’il avait négligé de le faire depuis quelque temps puisque ses poils noirs repoussaient courts et drus sur la peau claire de son pubis.

Les yeux de John glissèrent le long des jambes de Sherlock. Sur son genou gauche était également collé un petit pansement, sûrement une égratignure. C’est alors qu’il vit ce que Sherlock voulait à tout prix lui cacher.

 

Ce qu’il ne devait pas voir.

 

John inspira profondément et serra les dents. Le monde sembla retenir sa respiration. Les secondes s’écoulaient péniblement en silence, mimant le rythme de la perfusion qui gouttait lentement dans le tuyau jusqu’au bras de Sherlock.

 

            – Voilà justement ce que je voulais éviter, dit Sherlock d’une voix étouffée.

 

            – Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda John d’une voix blanche en pointant la tache pourpre qui ornait l’intérieur de la cuisse de Sherlock.

 

            – Je me suis cogné... dans la table du salon.

 

            – Sherlock, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Ce n’est pas une ecchymose, c’est un suçon. Je veux savoir comment il est arrivé là !

 

            – L’aspirateur…? suggéra Sherlock.

 

John se tut, les yeux fixés sur la tache déjà un peu estompée.

 

Un long silence et puis…

 

            – John, je ne voulais pas que tu le voies. Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes _comme ça_. Je ne voulais pas que tu l’apprennes _du tout_ , reprit Sherlock.  
Son ton était insistant, pressé, presque coupable.

 

            – Toi… Pierre… Tu ? Ce n’est pas… C’était toi ? Pendant tout ce temps ? PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS ?! s’écria John, décontenancé.

 

            –John…

 

            – Dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai !

 

Sherlock ferma les yeux brièvement, puis les rouvrit, résolu à avouer et espérant l’absolution.

            – Pierre, c’était moi. Mais Pierre n’existe plus. Il t’a dit adieu. Il a fait ce qu’il avait à faire.

 

            – Comprends-tu au moins ce que tu as fait ? Ce que tu m’as fait à moi ? J’étais sur le point de...

John se prit la tête dans les mains.

            – Je l’aimais bien !

 

            – Je sais. C’est pour ça...

 

            – Tu m’as dupé. Tu as manipulé mes sentiments, tu m’as manipulé, MOI ! Pendant tout ce temps ! Putain !  
Il s’interrompit horrifié. Une pensée déplaisante venait de lui traverser l’esprit.  
            – La banane. LA FOUTUE BANANE ! Et tout le reste ! Tu m’as allumé exprès ! Comment as-tu pu rester aussi froid, aussi détaché ? Tout ce temps ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?!

 

            – La banane était un hasard, dit Sherlock pour essayer de le calmer. Mais j’avoue, le reste... C’était une sorte d’expérience... Je n’ai pu le faire que parce que je prenais mes distances. Il fallait que je me détache... Ce n’est que quand j’étais à nouveau dans la peau de Pierre que je pouvais... que je me laissais...

 

Sherlock ne vit pas venir le poing de John. Il s’écrasa à quelques centimètres seulement de sa tête, sur le coussin. Les yeux écarquillés, Sherlock vit John au-dessus de lui : respiration saccadée, pupilles larges et noir d’encre, le front et les joues rougis par endroits. Néanmoins, la peau autour de sa bouche était claire, presque blanche. Mauvais signe.

 

            – Ne me pousse pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterai après, dit John d’une voix rauque.

Il recula d’un pas.

 

            – John… Je voulais seulement…

 

            – Je sais ce que tu voulais, éructa John avec dédain. J’espère que tu y as pris du plaisir.

 

            – Oui, c’est vrai… Mais…

 

            – Sherlock, tu ne comprends toujours pas, hein ? Tu as trahi ma confiance. Tu m’as abusé. Rien ne peut excuser ça.

 

            – John...

 

            – Non, Sherlock. Ça suffit. Je... Je vais faire mes cartons... et...

 

            – John !  
Sherlock sentit la panique l’envahir progressivement. John voulait partir ? Il voulait le quitter ? Il ne pouvait pas, il n’avait pas le droit de partir !  
            – John, laisse-moi t’expliquer !

 

            – Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ? demanda John d’une voix blanche.

Son regard était si vide que Sherlock prit peur.

            –Ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

 

            – John, écoute-moi donc ! Écoute-moi ! Si tu m’écoutes, tu comprendras…

 

John secoua la tête.

            – Ma compréhension envers ta façon de voir les choses vient de toucher à ses limites.

Sur ces mots, il tourna le dos et s’en alla.

 

            – John ! JOHN !

 

 

Mais John ne revint pas.

Sherlock envisagea brièvement d’arracher tous les tuyaux, aiguilles et brassards pour lui courir après, mais il comprit que cela ne changerait rien. John avait décidé de le quitter et il tenait à ses résolutions avec l’entêtement d’un rhinocéros.

 

Il l’avait perdu.

 

Comme en transe, il chercha son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

 

Il envoya un message à son frère : «  _Fais-moi sortir d’ici. S. »_

 

 

Sherlock reconnut bien tard qu’il avait trop parié à ce jeu.

 

  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteure :  
> J’ai fait des recherches. Selon la taille et la profondeur, un suçon met 3 à 14 jours à disparaître. Par conséquent, je pense que dans cette histoire et avec la peau claire de Sherlock, il est plausible que John puisse encore voir le suçon une semaine après.
> 
> Note de la traductrice :  
> Merci à Amy W. Key pour ses précieux conseils.


	8. You sold me illusions

**_You sold me illusions_ **

**_(_ ** **extrait de la chanson de David Bowie** **_Cracked Actor)_ **

* * *

Mycroft avait fait son possible pour faire sortir Sherlock de l'hôpital, mais il avait insisté pour que son frère y passe encore la nuit. Il avait embauché une infirmière privée qui devait s'occuper de Sherlock les jours suivants. Ce dernier s'y était opposé, mais pas avec suffisamment de ténacité, de sorte que Mycroft avait réussi à imposer sa volonté.

– Elle t'attendra demain à Baker Street, avait signifié Mycroft à Sherlock.

– Elle pourra attendre longtemps, avait rétorqué Sherlock d'un ton sec.

– Sherlock, je crains de ne pas comprendre...

– Je ne retournerai pas à Baker Street, avait répondu Sherlock avec entêtement. Tout du moins...

– Cela aurait-il un lien avec le déménagement du docteur Watson ? avait remarqué Mycroft d'une voix onctueuse.

Sherlock s'était tu.

– D'ailleurs, voici l'adresse de la pension où il habite actuellement.

Mycroft lui avait tendu un papier plié et Sherlock l'avait mis dans sa poche sans même y jeter un œil.

– Et où comptes-tu aller si tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton propre appartement ?

Sherlock l'avait toisé froidement.

– Chez toi, naturellement.

– Naturellement ? répondit Mycroft en faisant la moue. Mon cher frère, il n'y a rien de naturel à cela.

– Je sais, fit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Mais actuellement, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Mycroft avait voulu ergoter, mais les cernes prononcés sous les yeux de son frère l'en avaient dissuadé. Si Sherlock avait besoin d'un endroit pour éviter le docteur Watson, alors le domicile de Mycroft était encore la meilleure cachette possible. Mais pourquoi donc son frère voulait-il se cacher ? Cela restait un mystère pour Mycroft.

Sherlock avait tenu trois jours dans la chambre d'ami de Mycroft. Lorsqu'il s'était senti guéri, il avait envoyé paître l'infirmière, s'était habillé et était sorti sans avertir quiconque.

Ses blessures n'étaient plus visibles. Son bandage à la tête sur la plaie recousue avait été remplacé par un pansement discret.

Il n'avait plus besoin de jeter un œil sur le papier que lui avait donné Mycroft. Il connaissait désormais par cœur l'adresse de la pension où vivait John.

Il hésita cependant, une fois arrivé à la porte de la chambre.

Est-ce que John serait heureux de le voir ?

Est-ce qu'il lui collerait son poing dans la figure ?

Il ne redoutait pas les coups. Il était cependant profondément perturbé parce que lui qui avait toujours pu tout prévoir, ne savait pas comment John réagirait face à lui et à ce qu'il avait à dire.

Sherlock regarda brièvement le sol, puis releva le menton d'un air décidé et frappa à la porte.

Une voix indistincte le pria d'entrer et il pénétra dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et jeta rapidement un œil autour de lui.

Deux fenêtres, des rideaux, de la moquette élimée, une table, une chaise, un fauteuil, un petit téléviseur, un lit... Et sur le lit était assis John.

John.

Épuisé par le manque de sommeil. Yeux rougis. Une bouteille de gin sur la table de nuit. À moitié vide. Pas de verre. Jean, chemise à manches courtes. Froissée. Chaussures aux pieds. Service de nuit à l'hôpital. Sorti du travail depuis deux... non trois heures.

– Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrompit John.

Son élocution n'était pas encore laborieuse, mais suffisamment traînante pour en conclure que la majorité du gin manquant dans la bouteille avait été consommée au cours des trois dernières heures depuis qu'il était rentré du travail.

– Tu es saoul… remarqua Sherlock.

Il sentit son courage le quitter. John n'était pas dans un état idéal pour ce qu'il avait prévu.

– Brillante observation, ironisa John.

Il saisit la bouteille et but une gorgée.

– Et maintenant, pars.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon début, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration.

– Écoute-moi au moins cette fois ! pria-t-il instamment.

– Sherlock… Je t'ai écouté dès le premier jour. J'étais accroché à tes lèvres dès le premier jour. Bon sang ! Quel idiot j'ai été !

John secoua la tête, attristé.

En le voyant ainsi, Sherlock se sentit coupable.

– John… Je… J'ai fait cela uniquement… Cela me semblait être la meilleure solution !

John le dévisagea, de son regard vide, fatigué et plein de douleur.

– Bon, vas-y. Dis ce que tu as à dire.

Sherlock ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lança à perdre haleine dans son explication.

– J'avais réfléchi à tout jusque dans les moindres détails. Je sentais cette attraction entre nous... et... je ne voulais pas y céder. Cela n'a pas fonctionné. J'avais vu trop d'amitiés se briser, de relations s'effilocher parce que deux personnes avaient cru vouloir _plus_. Je voulais éviter cet écueil, parce que pour moi, notre amitié était sacrée. Mais je te _désirais_. Et si ça s'était mal passé ? Si ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? Au bout d'une semaine ? Au bout d'un an ? Nous n'aurions jamais pu retourner dans le port de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas grand-chose des relations humaines, mais même pour moi, c'était clair. Il n'empêche que je te désirais tout de même. Et je savais que c'était réciproque. Et donc…

– Pierre, interjeta John d'une voix blanche.

Sherlock hocha la tête. John avait-il déjà compris ? Compris pourquoi il avait agi ainsi ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas pu faire autrement ?

– Pierre. Je l'ai inventé. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous. Il était... Il devait nous permettre... Ce devait être un exutoire pour ce qu'il y avait entre nous sans mettre notre amitié en péril.

– Tu as vraiment cru que ça fonctionnerait ? À long terme ? Sherlock ! C'est l'idée la plus insensée que tu aies jamais eue. La plus insensée de tous les temps !

À ces mots, Sherlock fut saisi d'un frisson de crainte. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Ne voulait-il donc pas comprendre ?

– Cela me semblait logique... commença-t-il, mais John l'interrompit.

– Comment ?! Comment as-tu fait ? Pierre… _Pierre_ … Ce n'était pas _toi_! Sa voix, son accent... Il était plus petit que toi... Son visage n'était pas aussi fin. Et ses yeux ! La couleur de ses yeux ! Sherlock ! Et que diable as-tu fait avec tes cheveux ?!

– Du maquillage spécial. Celui qu'on utilise au théâtre. J'ai teint mes cheveux en blond et j'ai utilisé le maquillage pour retrouver mes cheveux noirs. Le maquillage se lave avec un shampooing spécial. Pour les yeux, j'ai pris des lentilles de contact colorées et pour les joues, des coussinets en silicone.

Sherlock s'arrêta brièvement avant de continuer.

– Pour rendre mes cheveux plus bouclés, j'ai pris de la mousse coiffante. Comme ils étaient plus frisés, ils semblaient plus courts. Le rasage intégral était nécessaire, sinon tu aurais remarqué à cet endroit que le blond n'était pas ma couleur naturelle. Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, contrefaire ma voix et mon accent, c'était le plus simple. Et tu sais que je peux me faire plus petit que je ne suis. Tu le sais bien ! Tu l'as vu suffisamment souvent !

John secoua la tête. Incrédule, il refusait de le croire.

– Ce n'est pas possible... C'était tellement... vrai, lâcha-t-il visiblement à contrecœur. Tu... Pierre fumait ! Mais sur toi, je n'ai jamais senti d'odeur de cigarette. Je l'aurais senti si tu avais fumé !

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de secouer la tête.

– Tu n'as jamais vu Pierre en train de fumer.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Non... c'est faux, insista Sherlock calmement.

John passa ses souvenirs en revue.

– Tu avais toujours une cigarette à la main... dit-il lentement.

– Oui, admit Sherlock. Mais rien de plus. Je n'ai jamais pris une bouffée. Je ne l'ai jamais allumée moi-même. J'ai toujours demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de l'allumer pour moi. Une fois, ce fut même toi.

– Mon Dieu, Sherlock ! Tout ce mal que tu t'es donné !

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

– Au bout de cinq ou six fois, cela va assez rapidement. On prend vite le pli.

– Mais comment... Comment savais-tu ? Comment as-tu pu deviner ?

– Mon réseau de sans-abri.

– Tu m'as fait suivre ?! s'exclama John, décontenancé.

Sherlock s'empressa de le rassurer.

– Non, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On m'a simplement rapporté où tu allais toujours te promener. C'était un hasard total que quelqu'un t'ait vu. Lorsque j'ai eu cette information, je t'ai suivi moi-même plusieurs fois et ensuite... Ensuite, j'ai eu cette idée... J'ai imaginé ce plan...

– Combien de temps as-tu traîné là-bas pour m'attendre ? demanda John d'une voix sourde.

– Trois jours, répondit Sherlock. Tes intentions étaient relativement faciles à deviner à ce moment-là. L'un des hommes, Ramon, m'a laissé utiliser son appartement. J'y ai laissé quelques vêtements. Là-bas, je pouvais devenir Pierre et reprendre mon allure habituelle. Je lui ai donné l'argent que tu...

John applaudit lentement et Sherlock sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines.

– Avec Pierre, tu as vraiment joué le rôle de ta vie, déclara John avec une indifférence glaçante. Bravo, c'était parfait.

John ne précisa pas s'il parlait de Pierre ou du plan de Sherlock en général, mais en fin de compte la distinction était insignifiante.

L'applaudissement dédaigneux de John déclencha les sentiments les plus contradictoires chez Sherlock. Fallait-il qu'il supplie ? Devait-il exprimer ses regrets ? Devait-il lui montrer à quel point il le désirait ? Oh mon Dieu... Que devait-il faire ? Il se sentait comme un animal acculé. Instinctivement, il s'accrocha à la première émotion qui virevoltait dans son cerveau en ébullition : l'agression.

– John... Plus j'y pense... Oui, j'ai très bien réussi à me mettre dans la peau de Pierre, et pourtant... Personne ne me connaît aussi bien que toi ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi aveugle ?!

Sherlock était profondément vexé que John le comprenne si peu.

Vexé que John rejette toute la faute sur lui alors qu'il n'avait eu que les meilleures intentions du monde. Blessé dans son orgueil, il riposta et rejeta la faute sur son ami. Pour ne pas devoir assumer toute la faute à lui seul. Il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de supporter seul toute cette culpabilité. Il savait que cela le briserait.

– Tu dis toujours toi-même que je vois, mais que je n'observe pas. Tu comptais bien sur le fait que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas ! Ma stupidité, ma naïveté, tu avais tout calculé ! répliqua John.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

– Non, John. Tu aurais pu t'en apercevoir. Tu aurais dû me reconnaître, MOI. Je viens de comprendre. Et je me rends compte d'autre chose. Tu t'es laissé tromper _de ton plein gré_. Tu ne _voulais_ pas t'en rendre compte. Tu ne _voulais_ pas savoir. Toi aussi, tu t'es servi de moi...

Les mots de Sherlock moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il perçut l'éclat glacial qui brillait dans les yeux de John. Il déglutit nerveusement. Il comprit alors qu'il avait réussi à dire exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Son agressivité retomba comme un soufflé pour laisser place au désespoir et au regret. Était-il déjà trop tard pour les exprimer ?

– Sors d'ici !

– John, enfin tu vois bien…

– Dehors !

John se leva et tendit le bras en direction de la porte. Tous ses muscles semblaient raides, crispés, inflexibles.

Mais Sherlock resta immobile. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas encore battre en retraite. La mise était trop élevée. Il était volontiers prêt à admettre son erreur, mais John devait enfin reconnaître qu'il avait fait tout cela parce que...

– John ! J'ai arrêté parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais !

Sherlock respira profondément. Voilà. C'était sorti. Il l'avait dit. Il se redressa et continua d'une voix calme et assurée.

– J'étais prêt à te...

– Va-t'en. Tout de suite. Avant que je t'en colle une.

Sherlock cligna des yeux, ahuri. Pourquoi John était-il encore si en colère ?

– John, ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? Je voulais te… Je suis sérieux. J'avais même déjà acheté le champagne, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que le suçon soit parti. John, je t'…

– Avec ton cerveau de génie, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'amour ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne te serais pas lancé dans toute cette mascarade. Je n'aurais pas… Tu ne comprends même pas ce que tu as fait.

Il se passa la main sur les yeux.

– Va-t'en maintenant.

Sherlock fut accablé par un sentiment de perte irrévocable. Il s'était fait violence, s'était autorisé à éprouver des sentiments, les avait exprimés clairement et que lui avait apporté ce sacrifice, excepté la douleur et le désespoir ?

Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas s'arrêter là et se terminer ainsi ? Se pouvait-il que l'histoire s'arrête avant même d'avoir commencé ?

– John…supplia Sherlock.

– Dehors ! Tout de suite.

– Je voulais seulement…, poursuivit Sherlock d'un ton suppliant.

Mais quand ce dernier s'aperçut que John avait baissé la tête pour ne plus le voir, il dut reconnaître sa défaite.

Il avait trouvé un plan génial, mais celui-ci avait misérablement échoué.

Il avait voulu manger le gâteau tout en le laissant intact. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que quelques miettes sur une assiette vide pendant que son estomac se tordait sous les crampes et que tout son corps agonisait de douleur.

Il avait joué et il avait perdu.

Non seulement il avait perdu sa mise, mais il avait tout perdu.

Il avait perdu John.

– Adieu, dit-il doucement.

Il quitta la pièce, la tête basse.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore et toujours à Amy W. Key. qui vous épargne bien des horreurs. :-P


	9. It's a broken heart you left me

 

_It’s a broken heart you left me_

 

(extrait de la chanson de David Bowie _When I live my dream_ )

 

 

De nombreux jours s’étaient écoulés depuis que Sherlock avait essayé en vain de mettre les choses au clair avec John. Il accaparait encore la chambre d’ami chez Mycroft, à l’un des étages supérieurs. Il passait ses jours et parfois aussi ses nuits à regarder au-dehors, plongé dans ses pensées. La douleur qu’il avait ressentie directement après sa dispute avec John avait disparu. Ce n’était guère étonnant, car Sherlock se trouvait en phase de déni. Il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne voulait tout simplement pas croire que l’histoire s’arrêtait là. Cependant, il savait aussi pertinemment que la réalité le rattraperait rapidement, s’il faisait ne serait-ce qu’un pas dehors.

 

Ce jour-là, il regardait donc par la fenêtre, oisivement. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à observer excepté un mur directement devant la fenêtre et une petite portion de trottoir qui s’étirait le long de la maison. Cette dernière n’était visible qu’en s’appuyant tout contre le cadre de la fenêtre, avec la tête dans une position qui s’avérait inconfortable à la longue. Comme Sherlock était désormais lassé des briques rouges du mur (il les avait déjà comptées, analysé leur provenance, triées par nuance de couleur, et il avait même donné un nom à chacune pendant un après-midi particulièrement ennuyeux), il supportait les douleurs à la nuque et se mit en position pour observer le trottoir.

 

À peine une heure plus tard (après un détective incognito, quatre femmes au foyer, dont une infidèle, neuf enfants – pas intéressant –, un avocat spécialisé dans les divorces et un banquier cardiaque), une silhouette ô combien familière se profila dans son champ de vision et son cœur fit un bond.

 

John.

La réalité refit surface à une telle vitesse qu’il en eut la nausée. Qu’est-ce que John venait faire ici ? Présenter ses excuses ?

À voir sa posture, ce n’était pas le cas.

Sherlock sentit son cœur se serrer. Un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lèvres et il enfouit cet espoir insensé une fois pour toutes.

Il voulait sûrement rendre sa clé afin de couper définitivement les ponts.

Sherlock quitta la fenêtre et prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son frère qui – il le savait – travaillait chez lui aujourd’hui et se trouvait à cet instant probablement dans la bibliothèque dont les fenêtres donnaient uniquement sur le jardin.

 

 

\- John arrive. Je l’ai vu par la fenêtre. S. –

-  Veux-tu lui parler ? M. –

 

Bon sang. Est-ce qu’il voulait lui parler ? Bien sûr qu’il le voulait. Plus que toute chose.

Mais ce que John avait à lui dire, il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Être rejeté une fois de plus... Il ne le supporterait pas. D’ailleurs, John se trouvait sûrement mieux loti sans lui de toute manière. Il l’avait profondément blessé sans le vouloir – et plus grave encore – sans s’en apercevoir. Peut-être ne savait-il vraiment pas ce qu’était l’amour. Il avait cru s’en être rapproché au cours des dernières semaines, mais c’était vraisemblablement une erreur, de même que son plan parfait. Il avait encore de l’amour-propre : il voulait au moins que la chose se termine dans la dignité et ne plus importuner John.

 

\- Non. S. –

\- Bien. Je m’en occupe. M. –

 

Il fallait bien admettre que Mycroft savait se rendre utile. À défaut d’autre chose, son instinct protecteur si envahissant servait au moins à cela... John n’avait pas bonne mine. Ses chaussures déjà complètement éculées avaient un besoin urgent d’être ressemelées. Sherlock se rappela la maigre pension d’invalidité de John, son salaire tout aussi maigre ainsi que le prix de son nouveau logement...

 

\- Donne-lui de l’argent. Il va en avoir besoin. S. –

 

Les sourcils froncés, Mycroft était encore en train de contempler le dernier message de Sherlock lorsqu’il entendit des éclats de voix par la porte de la bibliothèque. L’une d’entre elles appartenait à Jérôme, qui avait pour mission d’éconduire les visiteurs indésirables.

De toute évidence, il n’y était pas parvenu cette fois-ci... Sans doute parce que le docteur John Watson n’était pas un inconnu dans cette maison. Non pas qu’il soit déjà venu ici, mais rares étaient les personnes en vie à connaître cette adresse.

 

La double porte s’ouvrit après une interjection vigoureuse.

 

            – Où est-il ?! s’écria John en entrant dans la pièce.

 

            – Bien le bonjour à vous aussi, John. Comment allez-vous ? répondit Mycroft avec un sourire insaisissable qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions.

 

            – Monsieur... je suis désolé, s’excusa Jérôme en s’adressant à Mycroft. Monsieur ne voulait pas attendre.  
Il se tourna vers John.  
            – Je vous ai dit plusieurs fois que j’allais voir si Mr Holmes était disposé à vous recevoir.

 

            – C’est bon, Jérôme. Je m’en occupe, répondit Mycroft, impassible.

 

            – Merci, Monsieur. Veuillez m’excuser.  
Jérôme courba la tête et quitta la pièce.

 

À peine les deux hommes furent-ils seuls, que John prit une profonde inspiration.

            – Où est Sherlock ?! s’emporta-t-il.

 

            – Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Mycroft, toujours aussi imperturbable.

 

            – Oh mais si ! Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle, Mycroft ! Vous savez très bien où Sherlock se cache.

 

            – Ah, vous l’auriez donc égaré ? nasilla Mycroft avec arrogance.

 

            – Bordel ! s’exclama John avec vigueur.

Soudainement épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans l’un des moelleux canapés en cuir.

            – Mais je vous en prie, prenez donc place, déclara Mycroft, la mine pincée.

 

John se contenta de lui lancer un bref regard irrité, puis il s’appuya le front sur la main gauche, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

 

Finalement, Mycroft rompit le silence.

            – Si mon frère vous fuit, cela signifie qu’il ne veut pas que vous le trouviez.

 

John leva la tête, un vague espoir illuminant son regard.

            – Vous savez où il est ?

 

            – Il ne veut pas vous voir, John.

 

            – Putain ! Merde ! soupira John en se passant la main sur le visage.

 

Mycroft prit un air légèrement exaspéré.

            – Je vous proposerais bien un cognac pour vous calmer, mais je pense que vous avez déjà ingéré suffisamment d’alcool. Je vous prie toutefois de bien vouloir modérer votre langage sous mon toit. D’ailleurs, comment avez-vous réussi à trouver mon adresse ?

 

Un semblant d’intérêt sembla animer son regard.

 

 

            – Comme si j’allais vous le dire, rétorqua John, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

 

            – Un homme mystérieux et plein de surprises, répondit Mycroft malicieusement. D’accord, je ne vais pas vous jeter dehors immédiatement. Qu’attendez-vous de Sherlock ? Que s’est-il passé exactement ?

 

 

La stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de John.

            – Vous ne savez pas ?

 

Mycroft haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

            – Mon frère préfère garder le silence à ce propos.

 

            – Mais vous... enfin... vous savez toujours tout ?

 

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

            – Je sais naturellement qu’il a commis l’erreur de se mêler de _sentiments_. Et bien sûr, les choses ont mal tourné. Sinon vous ne seriez pas assis là à agresser mes narines par vos effluves de gin – et du gin premier prix de surcroît. Alors, qu’a-t-il donc fait pour heurter à ce point vos sentiments ? Et pourquoi avez-vous réagi si violemment ? On en est arrivé au stade où il s’est renfermé dans sa coquille et Dieu seul sait quand il en ressortira !

 

Dans l’expectative, il tourna vers John son regard froid, calculateur et très dur. John en eut la chair de poule. Pourquoi était-il toujours si facile d’oublier à quel point Mycroft était dangereux ?

 

            – Ce n’était pas de ma faute, d’accord ? s’emporta John. Alors, arrêtez de me fixer d’un regard aussi accusateur ! Et ne croyez pas que je n’aurais pas le courage de vous en coller une, Mycroft.

 

Quitte à se mettre en danger, il n’abandonnerait pas sans combattre.

 

            – Je sais que vous en êtes tout à fait capable. Je n’ai pas pour habitude de sous-estimer mes adversaires, répliqua froidement Mycroft. J’aimerais vraiment savoir lequel de vous deux porte la plus grande responsabilité de ce pataquès. Je saurais ainsi à qui je dois faire briser les jambes. Pour l’instant, vous êtes mon favori, docteur Watson.

 

John déglutit nerveusement.

            – Je n’ai absolument rien fait, se défendit-il. Il a... Sherlock... Il...  
John sentit sa voix se briser, il s’interrompit avant d’ajouter :

            – Il a trahi ma confiance.

 

            – C’est tout ? demanda Mycroft, d’un ton las.

 

            – Oui... cela... cela suffit largement !

 

            – Hmm… parce que cela aurait été la première fois, rétorqua Mycroft d’un ton sarcastique. Combien de fois a-t-il drogué votre boisson ? Combien de fois vous a-t-il trompé afin de vous placer dans une situation que vous n’auriez sinon jamais acceptée ? Combien de fois...?

 

            – Oui, bon, ça suffit. J’ai compris ! l’interrompit John. Mais cette fois, il est allé trop loin.

 

            – Parce qu’il était question de _sentiments_  ? Oh Seigneur !

 

            – Vous dites cela comme si c’était indécent.

 

            – Tout a une fin, docteur Watson. Tous les cœurs sont appelés à se briser. Les sentiments ne sont jamais un atout.

 

John s’avachit davantage dans le canapé avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

 

            – Je ne veux pas que cela se termine ainsi. Je dois le revoir... Notre dernière entrevue ne s’est pas très bien passée. Mais il ne répond pas au téléphone... Il ne répond pas non plus aux SMS...

 

Mycroft l’observa un moment en silence. Après cet instant de réflexion, il sembla avoir pris une décision.

            – Si – et je dis bien SI – je réussissais à le convaincre de vous voir, que lui diriez-vous ?

 

John leva la tête et regarda Mycroft, les yeux écarquillés.

            – Je... je ne sais pas, répondit-il, abasourdi.

 

            – Alors, je ne peux rien faire pour vous, déclara Mycroft. Ah si, encore une chose. Il m’a demandé de vous aider financièrement. Votre compte en banque sera donc...

 

            – Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Un dédommagement ? Un cadeau d’adieu ? Vous voulez me payer ?! questionna John d’une voix courroucée.

 

            – Il se fait du souci pour vous, dit doucement Mycroft. Je satisferai sa demande et votre compte sera désormais toujours bien approvisionné, dans la limite du raisonnable, naturellement.

 

            – Sherlock se fait du souci…

John se mordit les lèvres.

            – Il est ici, n’est-ce pas ?

 

            – Au revoir, docteur Watson. Je crois qu’il n’est pas nécessaire que je vous raccompagne.

 

            – Non, je trouverai la sortie tout seul. Je... il ne veut vraiment pas me voir ?

 

            – Non. Et je respecterai aussi ce souhait.

 

John hocha la tête.

            – Oui... c’est... tout est vraiment de ma faute. J’aurais... je n’aurais pas dû…

 

            – Docteur Watson ?

 

            – Oui ?

 

            – Je vous demande de partir maintenant.

 

            – Oui, bien sûr... Pardonnez mon intrusion.

 

John fit un signe de tête en guise d’adieu et quitta la pièce.

 

Mycroft le regarda partir et soupira. Le bon docteur boitait à nouveau.

 

À peine John Watson avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que Mycroft entendit dans son dos un bruit familier. Il se retourna.

 

Vêtu d’une robe de chambre en soie, d’un t-shirt et d’un bas de pyjama rayé, Sherlock se tenait sur le pas de la porte dissimulée au fond de la bibliothèque. Dans sa main droite qui pendait le long de son corps, il tenait du bout des doigts une seringue vide. Un mince filet rouge maculait son poignet gauche.

            – Il est parti ? demanda Sherlock d’une voix éteinte et qui semblait lointaine.

 

Mycroft se précipita vers lui en quelques enjambées. Il ne cachait pas l’immense colère qui l’animait. À sa vue, n’importe qui d’autre aurait reculé d’effroi, Sherlock se contenta de le regarder avec indifférence.

 

            – Où as-tu trouvé cette cocaïne ?! rugit Mycroft, hors de lui.

 

Un sourire amer flotta sur les lèvres de Sherlock qui garda le silence.

 

La colère crépitait dans les yeux de Mycroft lorsqu’il attrapa Sherlock de la main gauche par le col de sa robe de chambre et qu’il lui asséna deux claques de la main droite.

 

Du sang perla au coin de la bouche de Sherlock. Mycroft portait une petite chevalière aux arêtes vives qui avait entamé la peau fine de ses lèvres. Il lécha le sang qui coulait. Son regard resta vide. Mycroft le tenait d’une poigne de fer sans qu’il se débatte. La seringue lui avait glissé des mains, elle gisait abandonnée sur le sol.

 

            – Où as-tu trouvé la cocaïne ?! vociféra encore Mycroft. J’avais strictement ordonné à mon personnel de...

 

            – Comme si tes sbires pouvaient m’empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, l’interrompit Sherlock avec dédain.

 

            – Combien est-ce qu’il t’en reste ? lui demanda Mycroft en le secouant. Combien ?

 

Sherlock lui lança un regard teinté d’un mépris glacé et se tut.

 

Fou de rage, Mycroft le frappa à nouveau.

            – Je ne t’ai pas sorti du gouffre il y a des années pour que tu recommences maintenant et que tu finisses sur le carreau !

 

Il lui infligea un autre coup au visage. Il dégagea Sherlock de l’embrasure de la porte et le plaqua au mur. Il lâcha la robe de chambre et encercla son cou de sa main gauche.

            – Où as-tu caché le reste ? OÙ ?!

Sherlock avait tout supporté sans réagir, les coups, les cris, mais là, une lueur vint ranimer son regard moribond. Il lutta et se cambra en avant pour résister à l’emprise de son frère.

 

            – Oui ! Frappe-moi ! cria-t-il. Frappe-moi ! Tu ne sais rien faire d’autre ! Tu es exactement comme LUI, éructa-t-il d’une voix furieuse et étranglée. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu être comme Maman, mais tu ne l’es pas !

 

Sherlock s’interrompit et toisa son frère avec dégoût. Celui-ci avait automatiquement desserré ses doigts autour du cou de Sherlock et le fixait, les yeux écarquillés.

            – Tu... Tu es le portrait craché de notre père ! lui lança Sherlock d’un ton accusateur.

  
Comme paralysée, la main de Mycroft glissa sur son torse

 

            – Notre père ! Qui n’a toujours... qui ne nous a jamais... jamais...

 

En une seconde, les accusations furieuses de Sherlock s’arrêtèrent. Il se recroquevilla, la tête dans les mains, et éclata en sanglots.

 

Mycroft hésita une seconde avant de prendre maladroitement son frère dans ses bras. Quant à Sherlock, il n’hésita pas un instant. Dès qu’il sentit son étreinte consolatrice, il s’accrocha à lui comme à une bouée, le visage enfoui au creux de son épaule, et laissa couler ses larmes librement.

 

Lorsque les sanglots se calmèrent, Mycroft déclara avec sérieux :

            – Je peux le faire éliminer si tu veux.

 

            – John ? renifla Sherlock.

 

Mycroft hocha la tête.

            – Cela aura l’air d’un accident. Un mot de ta part suffit.

 

            – Tu ferais cela ? demanda Sherlock.

 

            – Il t’a blessé, expliqua sobrement Mycroft.

 

            – Non.  
Sherlock secoua la tête résolument.  
            – Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il ne doit pas payer pour ma...bêtise.

 

            – Tant pis. Comme tu veux, ajouta Mycroft en passant.

Sherlock leva la tête et se dégagea lentement des bras de son frère. Il s’adossa au mur.

 

 

            – J’ai taché ton costume, constata-t-il avec une pointe de regret.

 

Mycroft jeta un coup d’œil sur son épaule.

            – Ce n’est pas mon unique costume. J’en ai d’autres. Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit-il nonchalamment. Tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. Vas-tu retourner à Baker Street ?

 

Sherlock regarda au plafond, les yeux vides. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, mais il avait les paumes aplaties contre le mur.

            – John n’y habite-t-il vraiment plus ? demanda-t-il doucement.

 

            – Il loge encore dans cette pension. Il a mis ses affaires au garde-meubles, répondit Mycroft.

 

            – Tu es toujours aussi bien informé, dit Sherlock. Oui, je vais y retourner. Où pourrais-je bien aller sinon ? conclut-il amèrement.

 

            – La cocaïne ? redemanda Mycroft.

 

Sherlock avait toujours les yeux fixés au plafond.

            – J’en ai encore suffisamment pour deux injections.  
Il baissa les yeux et fixa son frère avec une assurance froide.  
            – Je vais rester ici encore une semaine. Pendant ce temps, je me ferai ces deux injections et personne, pas même toi, ne pourra m’en empêcher.

 

            – Et après ?

 

            – Après… soupira Sherlock avec lassitude. Après, je rentrerai à Baker Street. Ce sera le retour à une vie ennuyeuse, dénuée de sens, vide et exténuante.

 

            – Sherlock… hésita Mycroft.

 

Sherlock fut pris d’un éclat de rire légèrement hystérique qui inquiéta son frère plus que sa réserve de cocaïne.

 

            – Ne te tracasse pas, Mycroft ! Je ne jetterai pas l’opprobre sur la famille. Je continuerai à vivre cette saleté de vie jusqu’à ce que le Créateur, dans son immense sagesse, décide de me rappeler à lui.

 

Un large sourire, presque maniaque, déforma ses traits.

 

            – Sherlock !

 

            – Blasphème ! Oui ! cracha Sherlock avec une gaieté méprisante. Tu pourras intercéder en ma faveur auprès de l’archevêque la prochaine fois que tu joueras au bridge avec lui. Jeudi prochain, n’est-ce pas ? Au fait, il triche.

 

Mycroft soupira.

            – Je sais...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faites-moi confiance, tout s'arrange au prochain chapitre. :)
> 
> Comme d'habitude, Amy W. Key a fait un super travail. Qu'elle en soit remerciée !


	10. If you should fall into my arms – trembling like a flower

_If you should fall into my arms – trembling like a flower_

_(extrait de la chanson de_ _**David Bowie «** _ _Let's dance »)_

Sherlock se tenait devant la porte du 221 B Baker Street, avec à la main un sac de voyage contenant les vêtements que Mycroft lui avait fait apporter.

Le cœur lourd, il contempla la façade avant d'ouvrir et de monter les escaliers. Presque immédiatement, il entendit les pas précipités de Mrs Hudson.

– Sherlock ! appela-t-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Pour une personne aussi frêle, son étreinte était étonnamment forte. Le détective l'enlaça brièvement à son tour avant de se dégager.

– Ah, Sherlock, dans quel pétrin êtes-vous allé vous fourrer ? soupira Mrs Hudson d'un ton compatissant. Comment vous portez-vous ? Vous êtes bien rétabli ? Vous avez l'air pâle. Vous avez encore négligé de manger suffisamment ?

– Je vais parfaitement bien, répondit Sherlock.

Il se força à arborer un sourire rassurant.

– Peut-être que je suis encore un peu vacillant...

– Mon pauvre...  
Mrs Hudson hésita et Sherlock s'arma de courage pour affronter l'inévitable question.  
– Et John... Je veux dire... Croyez-vous... qu'il reviendra ?

Sherlock secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

– Je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas. J'en suis même certain.

– Oh, Sherlock ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? s'exclama Mrs Hudson avec indignation.

– Parce que j'ai tout fait pour que ce soit le cas, dit-il amèrement avant de gravir les escaliers.

– Est-ce que je vous monte quelque chose à manger ? lui demanda Mrs Hudson avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

– Je n'ai pas faim, riposta Sherlock sans s'arrêter ni se retourner.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la porte de leur... non, _son_ appartement. Il laissa son sac tomber par terre et entra.

Son regard alerte balaya toute la pièce. Il nota tous les changements, les enregistra, les catalogua et les compara avec ses souvenirs.

L'ordinateur portable de John n'était plus là. Les meubles avaient été légèrement déplacés. La pièce semblait rangée. Tout avait l'air comme d'habitude et pourtant, tout avait changé. Lorsque Sherlock trouva les mots appropriés pour la décrire, il frissonna. La pièce semblait _inhabitée, abandonnée_.

Sherlock se rendit dans la cuisine, ouvrit les armoires et tiroirs. Le mug de John était parti. Celui avec l'emblème des fusiliers du Northumberland. Mais son autre tasse – celle avec les rayures multicolores – était encore là. Celle-ci, c'est Sherlock qui la lui avait achetée après avoir utilisé – et cassé – l'ancienne (celle avec des pois, une chose hideuse) lors d'une expérience.

Sherlock eut un sourire nostalgique.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour trouver le courage d'entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de John. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte, il resta comme désemparé sur le pas de la porte. Il fixa le lit fait avec une minutie toute militaire, les portes ouvertes de l'armoire, les étagères vides, la commode vidée elle aussi, les murs nus, débarrassés des photos et tableaux qui y étaient autrefois accrochés. L'odeur de l'after-shave de John s'était presque entièrement dissipée. Bientôt, elle aurait disparu.

Les jours les plus difficiles étaient ceux où le plancher de la cuisine craquait de lui-même – comme cela arrive souvent dans les vieilles bâtisses – et que Sherlock levait le nez de son ordinateur ou de son violon et disait : « Juste une tasse de thé pour moi, John, merci » avant de se souvenir que John n'habitait plus là.

Ces jours-là, il restait debout des heures durant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de John. Il fixait d'un regard absent le lit fait à la perfection, l'armoire et les étagères vides, les murs nus piqués de clous auxquels avaient été suspendus des tableaux.

Il s'occupait uniquement de quelques enquêtes qui lui arrivaient par le biais de son site Internet et qui ne l'obligeaient pas à quitter la maison.

Lestrade lui avait envoyé deux demandes, mais il les avait refusées et ignoré les questions sur son état de santé.

Sherlock savait qu'il était à deux doigts de devenir un homme aigri, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

* * *

John ne buvait plus. Ce n'était pas une solution. Le gin ne pouvait pas chasser la solitude qui le submergeait chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait dans sa chambre à la pension, après sa journée de travail à la clinique. Le gin ne pouvait pas non plus remplacer Sherlock.

Sherlock, qui lui avait infligé quelque chose d'impardonnable. Sherlock qui était pourtant son meilleur ami. Sherlock qu'il désirait... non qu'il avait désiré. John soupira. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Il le désirait encore. Il le désirerait toujours. Mais comment pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner d'avoir exploité son attirance pour le tromper ? Et pas seulement son attirance... non... John aurait pu encore s'en accommoder. Justement, ce n'était pas uniquement du désir que John éprouvait pour Sherlock. Ou plutôt avait éprouvé. Était-ce encore le cas ? Lui-même ne savait plus exactement.

De temps à autre, John recevait des messages sur son portable. Ils venaient toujours de Mycroft et le texte était toujours identique.

_Savez-vous maintenant ce que vous lui diriez ? - MH._

Non, John ne savait toujours pas.

* * *

Un jeudi après-midi (peut-être était-ce un mercredi, Sherlock ne savait plus exactement), alors qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, en pyjama et robe de chambre, en train de pincer distraitement les cordes de son violon, il entendit des pas féminins dans les escaliers qu'il attribua à Mrs Hudson. Il poussa un soupir énervé. Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'elle l'avait obligé à manger quelque chose et elle avait recommencé à l'embêter à ce sujet le matin même.

– Mrs Hudson ! Je n'ai pas faim ! Que ce soit de la soupe de poulet ou du rosbif, je n'en veux pas ! s'écria-t-il avec humeur, sans même regarder vers la porte.

– Oh... euh... Ce n'est pas Mrs Hudson, prononça une voix que Sherlock connaissait bien.

Surpris, il tourna la tête et aperçut sa visiteuse.

– C'est moi... Molly.

Molly sourit timidement et son embarras s'accentua visiblement, alors que Sherlock ne réagissait pas et se contentait de la fixer, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

– Molly Hooper, précisa-t-elle en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Je sais qui vous êtes, Molly. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Sherlock d'un air absent.

– Oh... je... j'ai appris que vous étiez de retour chez vous, répondit Molly avec agitation. Et donc... donc, je me suis dit que j'allais vous rendre visite.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour voir comment vous alliez, expliqua Molly. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet emballé de papier bleu.

Sherlock l'examina brièvement.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle loupe, dit-il sèchement.

Puis il se leva et s'approcha de Molly.

– Molly, je vais vous faire une grande faveur.

L'espoir et la nervosité brillèrent dans les yeux de Molly lorsqu'elle le regarda.

– Ah oui ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Je vais vous aider à gagner du temps.

– Du temps ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, mais ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

– Il est évident que vous êtes amoureuse de moi.

– Sherlock, protesta-t-elle doucement.

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux.

– Laissez tomber, dit-il abruptement. Cela n'a aucun sens.

Molly releva les yeux et le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

– Molly, nous ne formons pas un couple et cela n'arrivera jamais. Oubliez ça. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Vos sentiments pour moi sont une perte de temps absolue. Ce ne sera jamais réciproque.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Sherlock la regarda, impassible.

– Mais... mais... comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? chuchota-t-elle d'un ton larmoyant.

Sherlock se pencha vers elle, remarqua le frisson voluptueux qui la parcourut, malgré les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je préfère les hommes. » Puis il recula d'un pas et la dévisagea avec un sourire amer.

Sa bouche forma un _Oh !_ interloqué. Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regarda, décontenancée, ses mains tremblantes tenant encore le paquet cadeau.

– Mais... Sherlock ! hoqueta-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Je veux dire... est-ce que vous avez déjà...

Sa voix mourut dans un murmure.

Sherlock leva un sourcil appréciateur. Elle était opiniâtre et ne se laissait pas facilement abattre.

– Oui, Molly. J'en suis tout à fait sûr. Il n'est pas nécessaire de procéder à un autre essai. Cela ne ferait que confirmer les résultats déjà obtenus.

D'un geste brusque, elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il l'entendit pleurer alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers.

– Tous les cœurs sont amenés à se briser... chuchota Sherlock, répétant la formule habituelle de Mycroft.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour la fermer. Dans l'appartement d'en dessous, il entendait les lamentations de Molly et les paroles réconfortantes de Mrs Hudson.

 _– Maintenant, Mrs Hudson le sait aussi_ , pensa Sherlock, un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ce jour-là aussi, John avait résisté à la tentation de s'acheter une bouteille de gin ou de vin après le travail. À la place, il avait choisi une limonade bien fraîche. Même s'il n'était pas encore midi, il faisait déjà plus de vingt-cinq degrés. Il sortait de son service de nuit et il se sentait lessivé.

Alors qu'il montait les marches qui menaient à sa chambre, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder. Il était trop fatigué pour les retenir comme il le faisait habituellement.

Pourquoi Mycroft s'intéressait-il à ses problèmes ? C'était une énigme pour John. Ses fréquents SMS signifiaient-ils uniquement que Mycroft s'inquiétait pour son frère ou bien Mycroft nourrissait-il d'autres desseins ?

Si la seule motivation de Mycroft était l'inquiétude, Sherlock devait vraiment aller mal. Peut-être même suffisamment mal pour retomber dans ses habitudes stupides ? Seigneur ! John ne voulait même pas y penser.

Devait-il revenir vers Sherlock uniquement parce que sa _conscience professionnelle_ le lui dictait ?

Mais même s'il voulait revenir. Sherlock serait-il d'accord ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait refusé de le voir la dernière fois et qui n'avait réagi à aucune des tentatives de John de le contacter.

D'un autre côté... Mycroft semblait considérer toute l'histoire sous un autre angle. Si l'on prenait en compte l'obstination de Mycroft à envoyer une succession de SMS à John, il devait encore y avoir un espoir... Bien que l'attitude de Sherlock ne confirmât pas vraiment cette hypothèse.

Il arriva à sa chambre, déverrouilla la porte, entra et referma derrière lui.

Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que Sherlock l'accueillerait à nouveau.

Devait-il rentrer à Baker Street parce qu'il s'ennuyait abominablement et que l'excitation de la chasse aux criminels lui manquait ?

Ou bien devait-il rentrer parce que Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il... l'aimait ?

Est-ce que cela pouvait être vrai ?

En tout cas, Sherlock lui avait certainement sauvé la vie au moment où il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait protégé de l'explosion avec son propre corps. Personne ne se serait conduit ainsi à moins d'aimer l'autre à la folie.

Arrivé à ce point de sa réflexion, John sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Sherlock l'aimait donc vraiment.

C'était la vérité pure et simple.

Et lui ?

Quels étaient ses sentiments ?

John fixait le plafond quand soudainement tout s'éclaircit dans sa tête.

Comme par hasard, son portable émit un bip à cet instant.

Un SMS.

_Savez-vous maintenant ce que vous lui diriez ? – MH._

_OUI, bon sang. Où est-il ? – JW._

_Un taxi vous attend devant chez vous. Le chauffeur a l'adresse. – MH._

* * *

Ce matin-là, Sherlock ne supportait plus de rester enfermé dans l'appartement. Il envoya un SMS à Lestrade : « _Je m'ennuie à mourir. Je chercherais même un chien perdu. SH._ ». À peine une demi-heure plus tard, il reçut un appel de l'inspecteur.

– C'est votre jour de chance aujourd'hui, Sherlock ! Les chiens perdus ne sont pas vraiment mon domaine, mais nous avons un meurtre assez intéressant.

– Non, Lestrade, aujourd'hui, c'est _votre_ jour de chance, car je vais résoudre cette affaire pour vous. Donnez-moi l'adresse, je prends un taxi.

Le taxi le déposa peu après devant une usine désaffectée. De nombreux véhicules de police se tenaient devant et comme toujours, le sergent Donovan surveillait le cordon de sécurité et l'accompagna au deuxième étage.

À peine Sherlock avait-il gravi les escaliers que Lestrade vint à sa rencontre.

– Il vaudrait mieux faire vite avec la chaleur aujourd'hui, sinon les mauvaises odeurs resteront imprégnées dans nos vêtements.

Sherlock lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

– Dites plutôt cela à Anderson. Vous savez bien que je suis rapide.

Lestrade eut un rire bref puis demanda :

– Au fait, où est John ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est malade ? Ou parti en vacances ? Il ne m'a rien dit, mais...

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

Cette question totalement anodine et ces suppositions qui n'auraient pu être plus éloignées de la réalité déconcertèrent Sherlock. Il avait totalement oublié qu'à part Mrs Hudson et Mycroft, personne ne savait que John l'avait quitté.

– Je… commença-t-il sans savoir comment poursuivre.

Comment devait-il le dire à Lestrade ? Quels mots utiliser pour ne pas susciter la pitié ?

L'inspecteur continuait de le regarder dans l'expectative, ne se doutant de rien. Comment Lestrade pouvait-il ne pas le voir ? Comment pouvait-il même supposer que tout était semblable à d'habitude ?

– John… essaya encore Sherlock, mais prononcer son nom lui était tellement douloureux.

La douleur était même physique, alors qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, le nom de son ami lui venait si facilement aux lèvres.

– John est… s'efforça-t-il encore, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de lui obéir.

Que voulait-il dire après tout ? _John m'a quitté ?_ Jamais. Jamais, il ne se mettrait ainsi à nu devant Donovan. Devait-il mentir ? Mais tôt ou tard, cela se saurait et il aurait mis sa crédibilité en jeu. Et pour quoi ?

– Il… _ne viendra plus_ , aurait-il voulu se forcer à dire, mais à cet instant résonnèrent dans les escaliers des pas précipités et l'écho d'une respiration haletante.

Il aurait identifié leur propriétaire entre mille !

Le détective tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit.

John ?

Était-ce vraiment John ? Était-ce possible ?

Il réprima de toutes ses forces cette infime lueur d'espoir. Cette petite étincelle dans son cœur. Il pouvait s'en sortir sans John, mais pas s'il espérait sans cesse et qu'il était déçu à chaque fois. C'était sûrement un sergent zélé qui venait donner un message à Lestrade…

JOHN !

Le cœur de Sherlock fit un bond.

John se tenait devant lui, pantelant, parce qu'il avait monté les marches bien trop vite. Il regarda brièvement Sherlock avant de se tourner vers Lestrade.

– Désolé… J'avais encore quelque chose à régler. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

– Pas grand-chose encore, répondit Lestrade. La police scientifique est encore dedans et prend des photos avant que Sherlock aille tout trifouiller.

– Je ne trifouille pas, se défendit Sherlock automatiquement. Je…  
Son regard glissa sur John qui se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout était comme d'habitude. Comme si tout était… _normal_.

Ils durent encore patienter quelques minutes que les agents de l'identité judiciaire terminent. Pendant ce temps, John et Lestrade s'échangeaient des banalités des plus insignifiantes (la météo, la chaleur actuelle très inhabituelle même pour un mois d'août, les amourettes d'acteurs quelconques...), alors que Sherlock se tenait un peu à l'écart et ne comprenait pas pourquoi une situation aussi parfaitement _normale_ s'apparentait pour lui à un mauvais trip sous LSD.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin accès au corps, il réussit malgré tout à faire son travail. John fit ce qu'il avait toujours l'habitude de faire pour aider son ami et un peu de sa sérénité inébranlable – qui émanait étrangement de lui – sembla avoir un effet sur Sherlock.

L'examen du corps montra qu'une autopsie était indispensable pour déterminer la cause exacte du décès. Sherlock avait donné à Lestrade quelques pistes et idées que ce dernier souhaitait explorer.

Les policiers remballèrent leurs affaires, le corps fut enlevé et tout le monde était sur le point de lever le camp.

– Je vais encore regarder l'autre pièce, annonça Sherlock. John, tu viens ?

Il continua son chemin. Il lui en coûta énormément de ne pas se retourner pour voir si John le suivait bien.

L'autre pièce était entièrement identique à celle dans laquelle le macchabée avait été trouvé. On y percevait la même odeur poussiéreuse de ciment et de plâtre. Il y avait des morceaux de film plastique dans les coins. Une fenêtre avait été brisée, l'autre était rendue opaque par la poussière et la saleté.

Sherlock se retourna et à la vue de John, le soulagement qui l'envahit fut tel qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

– John… Où étais-tu parti si longtemps ?

John le dévisagea et Sherlock remarqua sa nervosité grandissante à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient en silence.

Puis il sembla se ressaisir. Son corps se raidit et il adopta automatiquement une posture plus militaire. Sherlock comprit que John avait pris une décision.

– Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais encore quelque chose à régler, répondit enfin John.

Il saisit quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

– Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Une rougeur embarrassée colora ses joues.

Sherlock fixa sans comprendre le petit bouquet de fleurs que John tenait encore à la main et le saisit avec perplexité.

– _Myosotis arvensis_ , marmonna-t-il. Pour moi ?

– Oui, bien sûr qu'elles sont pour toi ! Je me suis dit... Ils n'avaient rien d'autre de cette taille chez le fleuriste. Il fallait qu'elles tiennent dans ma poche. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde les voie. Et j'ai pensé que des myosotis... Enfin, elles sont un peu chiffonnées maintenant…

– Pour moi ? répéta Sherlock décontenancé en regardant tour à tour avec surprise les fleurs dans sa main et le visage de John.

– Bon sang, Sherlock… John eut un sourire hésitant. Oui, je les ai achetées pour toi. Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

– Personne ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs, murmura Sherlock, encore sous le choc. John...

– Je suis tellement désolé, Sherlock, dit John sérieusement. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Dis-moi...

Sa voix se brisa et il dut se racler la gorge.

– Est-ce que je peux... Est-ce que je peux espérer me faire pardonner ?

– Tout était de ma faute, admit Sherlock. C'était mon idée. C'était ma faute. Je pensais être intelligent. Trop intelligent. Je pensais que mon plan était sans faille, sans risques. J'ai été... trop orgueilleux.

John le dévisagea, inquiet.

– Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu t'es cogné la tête quelque part ?

– Je ne vais certainement pas me répéter. Il faudra que tu te contentes de ça, déclara Sherlock avec un mélange étrange de gêne et d'arrogance.

John hocha la tête.

– Ça me suffit dans un premier temps.

– Tu... vas revenir ? demanda Sherlock avec une hésitation inhabituelle et il retint son souffle.

– Oui, je reviens. Je reviens à Backer Street. Je reviens loger chez Mrs Hudson. Et je reviens habiter avec toi, gros bêta ! Je reviens là où est ma place.

À ces mots, Sherlock se sentit défaillir de soulagement.

– Mrs Hudson sera folle de joie.

– Et toi ? demanda doucement John.

Sherlock sourit.

– Euphorique, répondit-il à voix basse.

La sécheresse de son ton ne parvint pas à masquer la profondeur de ses sentiments.

– Bien...

John sourit embarrassé et s'approcha de Sherlock jusqu'à se tenir tout près de lui.

– Il y a encore quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander…

Cette fois, le cœur de Sherlock ne fit pas un bond, il s'emballa comme un roulement de tambour frénétique.

– Oh mon Dieu, John... Non... Ne fais pas ça…

John fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas…

– Les fleurs... Tu... tu veux me demander en mariage ! s'exclama Sherlock, horrifié et touché à la fois. Seigneur, John... Pense à tout ce qui t'est cher... Ne fais pas ça !

John marque un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea Sherlock d'un regard étrange.

– Considérons les choses sous un angle hypothétique, déclara-t-il d'un ton posé. Si je te demandais en mariage maintenant... quelle serait ta réponse ?

Sherlock trembla et prit soudainement conscience que John le tenait dans ses bras et qu'il le regardait à nouveau, imperturbable, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

– Je dirais _oui_ , répondit Sherlock d'une voix rauque, mais sans hésitation. Dieu me pardonne, je dirais _oui_ , répéta-t-il. John, promets-moi que tu ne me le demanderas jamais, absolument jamais. Je serais un mari horrible.

– Jamais ? demanda John. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir te le promettre. _Jamais_... C'est tellement définitif, tu ne trouves pas ?

John souriait encore plus largement, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

– Tu... tu n'avais même pas l'intention de me demander en mariage ! grogna Sherlock lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était tombé dans le panneau. Tu m'as fait marcher !

– Peut-être bien, admit John sans la moindre trace de contrition. Mais je voulais vraiment te demander quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ? demanda Sherlock, méfiant.

– Est-ce que nous pourrions maintenant...  
L'embarras se dessina à nouveau sur le visage de John.  
– Je veux dire... Maintenant, nous pouvons nous embrasser, n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock ne pouvait qu'acquiescer en silence alors que son regard se perdait dans les yeux si francs et si sérieux de John. Il sentit une main l'attraper par le cou et attirer sa tête avec douceur et détermination.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord, presque innocemment. Leurs bouches se pressèrent brièvement l'une contre l'autre avant de s'entrouvrir d'elles-mêmes. Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, Sherlock sentit un frisson électriser tout son corps. Il gémit involontairement et écarta les lèvres un peu plus encore. Il captura la lèvre inférieure de John entre les siennes. Il l'invita, l'attira, l'accueillit, l'incita à explorer, goûter, caresser. Enfin, John accepta son invitation. Enfin, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de Sherlock et il explora, envahit, s'empara de sa bouche. Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé et les jambes flageolantes.

Sherlock se souvint de ce que cette langue infernale était capable de faire sur d'autres parties de son anatomie et s'agrippa encore plus fort à John. Il sentit l'étreinte des bras puissants et musclés de l'ancien soldat autour de lui. Soudainement, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Les douleurs, le chagrin de sa propre culpabilité, tout fut dissous, lavé, purifié dans ce baiser. Sherlock ne savait plus à qui appartenait le cœur qu'il sentait battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Était-ce le sien ou celui de John ? Mais au fond, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Son cœur appartenait déjà à John.

C'était maintenant au tour de John de jouer avec lui, de le taquiner, de le provoquer, de l'attirer hors sa réserve. Sherlock laissa libre cours à son désir. Sa langue caressa langoureusement celle de John, lutta contre elle, se perdit dans une danse lascive. Il la suçota tendrement. John poussa un gémissement d'extase qu'il sentit vibrer dans tout son corps.

L'une des mains de John se glissa dans les boucles d'ébène de Sherlock et les tira pour basculer sa tête vers l'arrière et offrir son cou à l'avidité de ses baisers. John détacha sa bouche des lèvres insatiables du détective pour déposer sur sa gorge immaculée un baiser chaud, humide et dévorant. À bout de souffle, les deux hommes finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre à contrecœur.

– C'était... w _ow_ , murmura John.

– Oui, en effet, confirma Sherlock en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Est-ce que tu m'as refait un suçon ?

Il se palpa le cou.

– Non, pas encore... Est-ce que tu en voudrais un ? Anderson en ferait une syncope.

John arborait un large sourire.

– Dans ce cas-là, il m'en faut un absolument !

Sherlock souriait lui aussi de toutes ses dents.

– Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais laissé t'embrasser ? Est-ce que tu avais peur que je remarque les coussinets de silicone dans tes joues ? demanda John, soudainement pensif.

– Oui, ça aussi. Mais la raison principale... Sherlock s'interrompit brièvement avant de poursuivre à voix basse : tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé moi, mais _Pierre_... Et cela m'aurait brisé le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser l'embrasser, _lui_.

– Nous ne sommes vraiment pas doués pour faire les choses dans le bon ordre, constata John d'un ton enjoué. Nous sommes incorrigibles.

Il secoua la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sherlock, légèrement décontenancé.

– Et bien... On a déjà essayé toutes les positions possibles et ce n'est que maintenant que nous nous embrassons. Normalement, les choses se passent dans l'autre sens.

Sherlock sourit malicieusement.

– Oh non… Tout se déroule dans le bon ordre. Nous nous sommes embrassés et maintenant nous allons pouvoir nous adonner à la débauche.

– Mais Sherlock… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta John. On a déjà…

– Non, l'interrompit Sherlock. Toi et _Pierre_ … Pas toi et _moi_. Je ne suis pas comme Pierre.

– Ah non ? demanda John avant de déglutir nerveusement.

– Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Sherlock, légèrement vexé. Sais-tu à quel point c'était difficile de ne pas t'embrasser ? Ou de me taire pendant tout ce temps ?

– Tu te serais trahi si tu avais dit quelque chose ? questionna John, sans comprendre.

– Tu crois que j'aurais réussi – avec tout ce que tu m'as fait – à garder cette voix de fausset ? Non, justement. Alors, j'ai préféré ne rien dire et contenir mes gémissements…

– Tu veux dire que tu es bruyant au lit ?

– Nous devrions peut-être offrir des boules quiès à Mrs Hudson, répondit Sherlock, songeur. Oui, je suis bruyant. Très bruyant. Et je parle tout le temps. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.

– Bon sang, fit John. Me déranger ? Non... Ce n'est pas un souci. Absolument pas. Tu sais, à certains moments, j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais jouir rien qu'à t'entendre.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

– Nous pourrions faire une expérience.

Ses yeux brillèrent.

– Appelle un taxi. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher de quoi nourrir tes fantasmes

– Tu plaisantes, riposta John d'une voix rauque.

Incrédule, il vit que Sherlock était déjà en train de surfer sur Internet avec son portable.

– Un problème ?

– Sherlock, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça... Ça ne peut pas marcher, objecta John.

En une seconde, Sherlock l'enveloppa de sa présence et l'embrassa fougueusement.

– Lorsque tu seras sur mon lit, à la maison, j'utiliserai enfin les menottes que j'ai subtilisées à Lestrade il y a une éternité. Je t'attacherai au lit. Tu seras entièrement nu et je me déshabillerai devant toi... très len-te-ment. Et pendant ce temps, je te raconterai par le menu à quel point mon corps se languit du tien, à quel point cela m'excite de voir ton désir... Je me caresserai devant toi. Je t'expliquerai précisément ce que je ressens, combien j'aimerais que ce soit tes mains qui m'amènent à la jouissance…

– Seigneur, gémit John.

Sherlock jeta un regard appuyé sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon et remarqua la bosse qui s'y dessinait déjà.

– Tu vois... C'est tout à fait possible, se réjouit Sherlock. Tu nous appelles un taxi ?

* * *

Plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, Sherlock Holmes se faufila silencieusement hors de sa chambre, afin de ne pas réveiller son amant.

Sans même prendre la peine de s'habiller, il se rendit à la cuisine. Pris d'une émotion rare, il contempla le petit bouquet de myosotis qui végétait dans un simple verre, faute de vase.

Il effleura tendrement les doux pétales, puis il préleva minutieusement un brin qu'il amena dans le salon. Sans bruit, il tira d'un tiroir une feuille de papier de soie qu'il plia en deux. Il y glissa le brin de myosotis. Il prit un des volumes sur son étagère, l'ouvrit et y logea la fleur dans son écrin de soie.

Une douceur infinie habillait son regard lorsqu'il referma le livre et replaça ce dernier dans la bibliothèque. Il retourna au lit, toujours aussi discrètement, afin de rejoindre l'homme auquel son cœur appartenait. Maintenant et pour toujours.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'était le dixième et dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Si c'est le cas, postez un petit message.
> 
> Comme toujours, un grand merci à Amy W. Key pour ses remarques judicieuses, son inventivité et son œil de lynx.


End file.
